Confused by Darkness
by dragonswoe
Summary: Tartarus is gone, killed by Nico. While Percy has returned Kronos' soul to the Titan, it's most certainly not over yet. The gods aren't willing to allow the Titans to regain themselves, and with Kronos as a bargaining chip the Titans aren't willing to risk anything. But as Percy soon realises, Tartarus' plan to kill all other Primordials wasn't a success.
1. Fractured

_Chapter 1 - Fractured_

"How is he?"

Percy glanced towards the door, jerking upright. "What?" He blinked at his father. "Oh, it's you." He relaxed back down and returned his gaze to Kronos. The still blind wolf cubs were once again piled atop Kronos' stomach. It seemed a favourite perch of theirs.

The young Titan hoped it was Kronos' smell that fascinated them so much. They were used to Percy's voice and adored him, but Kronos hadn't so much as stirred in the day since Percy had returned his soul. Soon the pups may no longer be blind, and Percy wanted them to know Kronos before they set their eyes on him.

"Yeah," Poseidon said. "Me. Who were you expecting?"

"I don't know," Percy sighed, rubbing at his eyes – he was an immortal and didn't really need sleep, but being a single father to three needy immortal wolf pups was tiring. "Zeus? He seems to be bothering me a lot."

Poseidon stepped into the reasonably large room, eyes flicking briefly to Kronos before skittering back to Percy as he quietly closed the door behind him. "He wants to see progress."

"Yeah, so do I," Percy huffed. "But he _is_ getting less pale. Apollo says his ichor's replenishing. The only problem is-"

"He's still not healing," Poseidon finished.

"Yeah."

Poseidon nodded slowly. "Zeus is starting to think that maybe he's more trouble than he's worth."

"Kronos is _always_ more trouble than he's worth," Percy pointed out longingly. "There's been a change in him though, promise."

Poseidon's expression didn't change. "You should go and eat something, Percy."

"Not hungry."

"Percy, nothing is going to change in the ten minutes that it takes you to eat something." Poseidon guided Percy out of the room. "And you fed your kids an hour ago, they'll be fine for another three."

Percy sighed, but he knew he had to eat something. While immortals didn't need the food, it would be helpful to keep his energy up.

It was when Percy entered Olympus' mess that he remembered why he hadn't eaten there before.

In Kronos' room it was secluded, no one visited other than Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo and the occasional other god. Percy wasn't stared at, he couldn't hear the whispered insults about him and he couldn't hear the hatred directed towards both him and Kronos.

But in the mess it was all too obvious. While Poseidon was next to him, that didn't stop people from trying to subtly point him out, didn't stop other beings from scattering away from him. The terrified nymph all but threw his food at him, unable to meet his eyes, before turning to the next being (whom was standing several yards back from Percy).

Poseidon guided Percy over to a marble table in the corner. "Just ignore them," he advised, squeezing Percy's shoulder in a gesture that was supposed to be comforting, but only made Percy tense up even more. It was easy for Poseidon, he wasn't the subject of their discussions.

When Percy heard a particularly crude comment about Kronos, he snapped his metal fork in half. The sound made everything and everyone else fall silent, and there were hundreds of eyes on him in a split second.

"You know what, Poseidon?" Percy asked flatly in the silence. "I think I'll finish in my room, thanks."

He took his food with him as he left the mess, pointedly ignoring the glares at his back. It wasn't like he cared, everyone moved aside for him despite what they were whispering.

It was on the way back to Kronos that everything escalated. He'd been dealing with the whispers for four days now, but until then no-one tried to harm him.

The back of Percy's neck prickled a warning to him, so Percy was able to turn and tip his still-hot lunch towards the god even as he raised the tray and used it as a shield, tensing his body behind it. A large sword bit into the metal, the tip even emerging from the other side.

Percy ground his teeth, using the tray to force the sword to the side. He twisted to punch the god in the jaw, knocking out a few of his perfect teeth. The god – Hercules – reared back, spluttering.

"You want to try again, little godling?" Percy taunted.

Hercules growled and threw himself at Percy. It wasn't like Percy was concerned, Hercules was the god of bravery. A minor immortal. Percy had trained with Kronos both as a demigod and a Titan. With both of them without weapons – Hercules' sword was stuck in the tray, and Percy didn't want to cause too much of a scene – their fight was a lot less fatal.

Percy's ichor sang in his veins as he ducked a vicious punch then launched his own attack.

The Titan finally slammed the god's head into a marble pillar. Hercules groaned as Percy let him fall. Percy smiled as he noted the god's eyes, one more dilated than the other, and crouched next to him. "Maybe you should try taking on someone more suitable before you attack a Titan," Percy whispered to him. "You might make a better performance then."

He grinned widely as he rose, shoving his hands into his pockets.

On the way back to Kronos' room, Percy's ichor was still boiling. It was great to finally be able to take out his frustrations, and even better that it was against Hercules.

Entering the room, Percy grinned and stretched before shutting the door firmly behind him, and it was then that he cast his eyes towards the bed which Kronos was on.

Three wolf pups squirmed on white sheets, crawling over each other, but there was no other body on the bed. No Kronos.

Percy stilled. His gut was churning, a warning. Percy twisted abruptly, turning around even as something – someone – hit him from behind and he went down. Unlike with Hercules, the force was more than enough to expel all the air from his lungs. He toppled back, slamming his head onto a tray of medical stuff that he couldn't name, and landed heavily on his back, a weight on top of him.

Percy gasped for breath even as he felt familiar hands close around his throat. "Kronos," he choked out as he opened his eyes.

Kronos' eyes were wild and glazed with pain as he stared down at Percy. His golden orbs looked fractured in the light, fractured and unfocused.

"Kronos," Percy repeated fiercely despite the waning oxygen in his lungs, "it's fine, you're alright." His hands were able to scrabble against Kronos' bare chest, pressing against his jackhammering heart. "You're alright," he repeated as black spots appeared in his vision. "Kronos-"

The door burst open and bodies poured in. There were hands pulling at Kronos, dragging him back from Percy and back over to the bed. Poseidon surged straight for the three pups on the bed, gathering them in his arms even as a thrashing Titan was pinned down, smooth cuffs snapping shut around his wrists.

Percy shakily forced himself to his feet as he watched. Apollo worked quickly to connect Kronos to a drip that he'd pulled out and Percy knew what he was going to do.

The young Titan shoved past a few bodies and was soon at Kronos' side. Heart still hammering, Percy made a decision.

In a room full of gods, he cradled Kronos' head and pressed his lips to Kronos' chapped ones. Apollo still fiddled with the drip even as Kronos' struggles stilled.

Percy opened his eyes to see Kronos staring at him, not through him. Golden eyes flicked over Percy's face, taking him in, and Kronos' lips twitched slightly into a broken little smile. Percy pressed their foreheads together.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

Kronos' eyes drooped and he fought to keep them open. "Percy," he whispered, his voice full of wonder and disbelief.

"It's alright," Percy promised, pressing his lips to Kronos' again. It didn't matter that the Titan's lips tasted of ichor. "You're alright," Percy breathed.

Apollo's sedative kicked in, and Kronos' fractured golden eyes finally slid shut.

* * *

 **Welcome, welcome! Percy's plan has sort of worked, Kronos is back. Is he back completely? Not really.**

 **If anyone hasn't read the previous two books yet, I'm sorry for the Kronercy. Go back and read the first two, and then follow this one once you like the ship.**


	2. Meet the Kids

_Chapter 2 - Meet the Kids_

Percy was kicking himself. Really, the ten or so minutes he'd left to get himself food, and Kronos happened to wake. The young Titan didn't know the state Kronos would be in, but he assumed that after torture in the Five Rivers of Tartarus Kronos would panic.

Long after the room had mostly cleared, Percy hung by Kronos' bedside. As he watched, Kronos' chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths. "How bad is it?"

Apollo glanced up at Percy as he fiddled with the machinery. "He's made his injury worse." That, Percy knew. His own wound from Backbiter was still healing and regularly burned – Kronos' wound was far worse. And ichor was leaking through the bandage again, a dead giveaway that Kronos had pulled something and reopened it – not like the stitches holding it together had worked in the first place, but they stopped it from bleeding.

Percy sighed, grumbling under his breath. "How long will he be out?"

"It will hopefully be long enough for me to change this dressing," Apollo promised. When he revealed Kronos' injury, it was like Percy was surprised anymore. He'd seen it enough times over the past few days. Where Percy had been stabbed by Nico just above his right hip, Backbiter had exited Percy's chest and continued on into Kronos' left lung, barely missing his heart, and emerging from his back. Kronos' body had been left soulless by the black blade and Percy – along with Iapetus and Hyperion – had entered the Pit to find Kronos' soul and return it.

The wound was blackened around the edges, the skin having begun to decay with no soul keeping it alive. Ichor ran onto the pristine white sheets of the bed even as more welled over the lip of the hole. It was weird, looking straight through Kronos' lung and seeing the now-golden sheets beneath him.

Apollo cut away the dead skin and muscle – as both he and Percy had been doing to try to slow the decay – until there weren't any blackened areas left. Then Percy helped him to clean the hole, which really consisted of running a warm, wet rag through Kronos' body multiple times, and then smearing an ambrosia paste onto the edges. With that done, they rewrapped Kronos' bandage.

Then came the visit that Percy knew would happen – the one that he'd been dreading. Percy smelt him before he heard or even saw the god.

The Titan figured that Zeus wouldn't be particularly pleased to hear that he stank, so Percy kept his mouth shut.

"I heard what happened," Zeus said by way of a greeting. "He woke?"

"He won't be able to do anything," Apollo warned. "Not for a few weeks. It all depends on if he's able to fight the infection in that wound. And his state of mind."

Zeus stepped into the room, gazing down at Kronos' prone form. "And?"

"He panicked," Percy said flatly. "I'm not sure what you've heard."

Zeus' lip curled. "I've heard that he assaulted you."

"He panicked," Percy repeated curtly. He rose, moving to stand resolutely to block Zeus' view of Kronos. "So, if you please, _leave_."

The god frowned at him. "Percy-"

" _Leave._ "

When faced with an angry Titan whose ichor was already boiling, even Zeus knew to back down. "Tell me when he wakes," he ordered before storming from the room.

"It won't be long now," Apollo said in the quiet that Zeus left behind.

Percy dragged his eyes back to Kronos. The cuffs that the guards had snapped over his wrists were lightweight but strong. Made of fibres of celestial bronze intertwined, they had a smooth covering of fabric and looked more like a piece of rope than anything elaborate.

But Percy had been informed by Zeus that they had been enchanted to increase their strength.

No matter what they were made of, or the covering to make them more aesthetically pleasing, Kronos was not going to be happy.

"It's best for his safety to not remove them," Apollo informed Percy, guessing what he was thinking. Percy shot him a dark look, and the god sighed. "Really, Percy. He's could easily make his injury worse if he tries to get up again."

"It's not going to help calm him down," Percy warned flatly.

"Yeah?" Apollo questioned with a wry grin. "That's what you're here for."

Percy sighed. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess." His eyes flicked to the pups. All three had their ears pricked straight up. For only a few days old, they were oddly alert. Percy didn't know what had happened to them when Kronos woke, though all seemed to be mostly unharmed – aside from the odd alertness. Percy figured Kronos had surprised them. "Think you can leave? Just so there's not a god in the same room as him when he wakes. He'll be angry enough." His eyes flicked to Apollo.

The god nodded slightly. "Sure," he said. "But I'll be outside."

Percy's jaw tightened.

When the god was gone, Percy settled back down next to Kronos. There was a glass of water beside him, one which Percy had already been told to give to Kronos when he woke. His eyes followed Kronos' chest as it steadily rose then fell. Apollo had blockaded Kronos' left lung from the inside so Kronos would be able to breath without drowning in his own ichor, but it also meant that his left lung was currently useless.

Percy leant forward as one of Kronos' fingers twitched. A small movement, but it was followed by a pained groan from the Titan. Kronos' hand flexed, and that was when the fun started.

He immediately realised that he was cuffed down.

Percy moved forwards, leaning over the bed even as Kronos' eyes tightened. He jerked, trying to wrench his hands away from where they were held, but the cuffs held strong.

"Kronos," Percy said, hoping that the other Titan wasn't deaf to the world, but it seemed that Kronos didn't hear him. Percy moved one hand to grab Kronos' wrist, half hoping that the contact would calm him, but also so he could keep an eye on Kronos' heart-rate. Beneath the pads of his fingers, the pulse sky-rocketed. " _Kronos, you idiot._ " Percy ground his teeth. "Look at me, Kronos, come on."

Kronos' chest heaved as the Titan gasped, finding himself short of breath.

Percy awkwardly leant over Kronos, his cuffed hands sort of getting in the way, but Percy was able to cradle Kronos' cheek with his other hand, and he pressed his forehead to Kronos'. It seemed to work last time.

Kronos' eyes flicked beneath his lids, and then his mouth opened and he screamed.

Percy recoiled sharply, his ears ringing. "Kronos!" He roared as the Titan's chest arched in pain. Making a decision, he clamped a hand over Kronos' mouth and nose, watching his eyes. Kronos' hands tugged against the cuffs, and Percy guessed he was trying to claw away at whatever kept him from breathing.

Then Kronos' eyes wildly shot open. Percy waited until those molten orbs had focused on him before letting Kronos go. Kronos' heart still beat fiercely beneath Percy's fingers. "Sorry," Percy murmured, "couldn't think of any other way to wake you." Kronos didn't reply, his chest still heaving. "Calm down," Percy soothed. He rose to his feet, Kronos' eyes tracking his every movement. With a small smile, Percy picked up the three cubs. Zoi whined in his hands. "These," Percy said as he carefully placed them onto Kronos' chest – it wasn't like they weighed anything. "Are ours, and you are not being the lazy father who does nothing for his kids anymore."

Kronos blinked at the cubs. "Ours…?" He echoed, sounding completely bewildered. His voice was hoarse.

"Yes," Percy said. "Ours. This is Zoi, that's Agápi and that's Exousía. Be nice." Percy grinned widely at the expression on Kronos' face, the utter astonishment in his eyes.

Kronos squinted at the cubs on his chest, eyes focusing fiercely on the little immortals. Then his eyes flicked up to Percy. "How long was I gone for?"

Percy frowned at Kronos. "You got stabbed like five days ago now."

The Titan blinked. "That's… what?"

That was when realisation dawned. Percy snorted. "Chaos, Kronos. I didn't give birth to them. No, our ichor mixed and since Gaea was there she decided to give life to it. I don't know why."

"I do," Kronos said lowly.

Percy gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything. If Kronos wasn't offering up an explanation then he didn't want to share it.

The young Titan reached for the glass of water and offered it to Kronos.

Kronos turned up his nose, his eyebrows drawing down into a – dare Percy say it? – adorable little frown. "No."

Percy sighed. "Kronos, I can't keep you alive solely on a drip. You need to drink something."

Kronos' frown deepened as he turned his eyes to the drip. His eyes flicked back and forth between the different machinery and then his elbow where the intravenous catheter was held in place by a neon pink – Zeus' idea – length of tape. Gauze crinkled as Kronos tensed.

"Where did you say I was?"

"I didn't," Percy said quietly. Kronos evidently didn't remember being held down by several gods during his wild panic. Kronos' jaw flexed and he bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw ichor. "Don't," Percy warned. "You've lost three times your body weight in ichor over the past few days."

"Where am I?"

"You'd already lost a lot of blood," Percy started, "and the Titans were surrounded. I couldn't heal you and your soul was gone and-" he cut himself off at Kronos' fierce flinch. "What's wrong?"

"Don't mention that."

Percy pressed his lips together. "Okay," he whispered. "Look," he said, forcing his voice to soften. "It was the only option at the time, and yeah, I'm not gonna lie. It sort of sucks. But this room is in a secluded corner of Apollo's temple and it's only you and me."

Kronos' lips twitched up very slightly. Though he still looked irritated – and a little worried – he seemed a little mollified. "And the kids."

"And the kids," Percy agreed with a small smile. He sighed. "Your blood vessels will soon be too small to get a catheter in, so you have to drink. If not today, then tomorrow. Promise?"

Kronos avoided his gaze, eyes finding the three pups crawling over his chest. Zoi misplaced a paw and squealed as he toppled the _exceedingly_ large distance from Kronos' chest onto the ichor-soaked sheets. "Promise," Kronos echoed as he watched Percy give an exasperated little huff before picking up Zoi and replacing him onto Kronos' chest.

"Good," Percy said with a faint smile. Kronos met his eyes briefly then, and even though it had been short, it was more than enough time for Percy to see the pain etched deep into the corner of his eyes.

Whatever had happened to Kronos while Tartarus was inhabiting his body and while his soul suffered in the Cocytus and Phlegathon, he most certainly hadn't forgotten.

Percy wasn't enough of a fool to think anything was that easy.

* * *

 **So, a few things first. I'm not estimating how long this will be yet. Have I got the basics sorted? Sorta, yeah. I mean I know the general plot but details have yet to be sorted out. So basically I'm taking a shit (shot) in the dark with this one. I was reluctant to do a sequel initially because as I do more sequels I've found that I tend to run out of ideas (if anyone has read The Lost Son (a fic I'm regretting starting a third book on) then you'll know what I mean).**

 **Secondly, in my research for the final chapter of Confused by Storm ( _Soul-Fishing_ ), I came across the _Stygian Swamp_. My intentions were to find out if there was an actual place for punishment in Tartarus itself, other than just Tartarus being a Pit. I found the Stygian Swamp which is basically a place that all of the Rivers run to, and it's where the foulest of souls are punished (Percy explains it a little in the chapter). But basically it got me to thinking that in _House of Hades,_ Percy and Annabeth didn't come across this swamp of punishment (a massive thing in Tartarus since it was basically the place of torture), yet they found Nyx's Mansion in the entire Pit? Come on, Riordan. (There is a point to this little lesson, I promise.) The thought of the Stygian Swamp in canon sparked an idea... for a long one-shot. I plan to make it at least 6/7 thousand words, hopefully more. I also have another idea for another one-shot which I'll try my hand at too ( _a_ _Trials of Apollo related one-shot_ ). But just a heads up, I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment, but not all of it will go into writing the stories I currently have posted. Don't expect the rapid updates to continue for much longer.**

 **Review responses: ( _if you skipped that author's note go back and read it 'cus it's important!_ )**

 **Grace: I love them too. I'm going to try to fit more in, at least in the first arc. No, Erebus is one of the Primordials that Tartarus did _not_ kill (this is where you look at the title of the story). The other Titans... I'm gonna leave that for now, because you'll find out eventually and I'm not spoiling it. Yes, Leander will be featured at Camp. The pups are immortals so yes they will eventually talk. Gaea... again, leaving that one. Nico, he'll be in it again soon, but he doesn't 'hate' Kronos, he just severely, _severely_ dislikes him. Well, Gaea's still around, and Pontus turned into sea breeze (his own element) so I'll let you work that one out. Thanks! And I don't mind the questions. xD**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **YESSS. THANK YOU! Ahh I'm so ready for this story thank you! I loved the beginning already.**

 **sidaqlotay07: Yes, yes he is.**

 **Brookstar: With lots of time and effort to build the two up into characters which fit well together. Years of chapters to get the two to this point. Thanks!**

 **ShadowsClaw: Thanks !**

 **BlueFireRunes: Thanks!**

 **ClioJackson: Thanks! Eventually, Kronos might. Yeah, I'm trying to make the kids lovable and squash-able (not good when they like having Kronos as a perch, since he's a heavy Titan with mental issues and they're currently easily crushed, but more on that in later chapters xD). Don't get too used to the updating schedule :)**

 **Alwaris: Well you guys really don't have to wait long at the moment.**

 **Yey i didn't expect new chapter today. I'm so happy because of that. I can't wait for a next chapter.**

 **Colts12broncos18: Yeah, I like my little theme. And again, there's a point to this title like the others. Kronos has some new demons to sort his way through first and I'm purposefully not mentioning the tortures that did occur to him. I'll let Percy figure them out in time (ha, see what I did there? xD).**

 **Guest: That is his reaction.**

 **Jaylene Olebar: Yeah, they definitely will.**

 **Peter Hale Derek Hale: Thanks!**


	3. Necrotic

_Chapter 3 - Necrotic_

Percy watched, tense on the edge of the little old chair next to Kronos' side. The three cubs squirmed and whined in his grasp, wanting to get back onto their perch. But Apollo was busy checking Kronos over and they'd only be in the way.

They'd tried to do it without moving them, but _Agápi_ had growled his displeasure when he smelt the god looming over and had swatted at Apollo's hand with his little paws. _Exousía_ had pounced on his other hand, firmly pinning it down. And little _Zoi,_ the golden-eyed cub, had settled down on Kronos' chest to take up a sentinel position, growling a warning whenever Apollo tried to do anything. Since Kronos was cuffed down, he didn't help and only looked on in amusement with their fierce defence of him.

"You really should drink," Apollo insisted as he gently prodded the area around Kronos' injury. It was still wrapped, but Apollo wanted to see if Kronos could feel the pain.

Kronos' jaw flexed, his eyes turned to the side. Slightly-glazed gold fixed intently on Percy. It was horrible, watching how he avoided the god's eyes. The small flinches that raked through his body whenever Apollo gingerly touched his chest. Percy had _never_ seen Kronos so submissive to anyone.

How long had he been in the Stygian Swamp? A week, maybe. Two at most, Percy would say.

Apollo seemed completely aware that Kronos was uneasy with the situation. He worked quickly.

"Does this hurt?" Apollo questioned, lightly pressing onto the area that Percy knew was blackened from infection.

The door burst open, slamming heavily against the wall and Kronos jerked upright in surprise. Or at least he tried to. The cuffs kept him down. Sharp fear flicked across his glazed eyes briefly.

"Kronos?" Apollo prompted, flatly ignoring his father. "Can you feel this?"

"No."

Percy pressed his lips together, also ignoring Zeus as the god leant back against the now-closed door.

"Can you feel any of this?" Apollo questioned.

Kronos chose not to answer, apparently deciding that with Zeus present he had no need to answer. Embers of a once-fierce fire smoulder in his eyes as he watched Zeus, tracking his every movement across the room.

Apollo seemed to realise that with Zeus now in the room, Kronos was preoccupied. He sighed. "Kronos. This is important. I've spent the last five days keeping you alive and a little help now that you're awake would be appreciated."

Percy slipped his hand into Kronos', gently squeezing it. "Hey," he murmured. His soft tone had Kronos' attention almost immediately. While it took a few seconds for Kronos to focus on Percy, when he did he calmed slightly. "Please?" He moved his thumb in small circles over the back of Kronos' hand, waiting patiently.

Percy's other hand moved up to trace a white scar down Kronos' face, his lips turning down slightly. Kronos had had that scar long before he'd met Percy. Percy lingered briefly near Kronos' lips, and the Titan turned his head slightly to press his lips against Percy's palm. The young Titan's heart sort of melted.

"Kronos?" Apollo prompted. Percy's eyes flashed darkly, momentarily storming over at the interruption, but Apollo seemed awkward as it was so he didn't say anything and only sat back.

Kronos' eyes followed him.

Apollo pressed down slightly harder than before on Kronos' chest, but the Titan made no movement. "You can't feel this," he guessed.

"No. Nothing."

Percy's eyes flicked to Apollo. The god didn't seem pleased. "You need to drink."

"No."

"Apollo?" Percy questioned.

Apollo reached for the bandage over Kronos' chest, firmly unwrapping it. Kronos twisted to watch, hands clenching as he saw his injury for the first time.

As Percy watched, Apollo pressed firmly down on the hardened black skin around the hole. "You don't feel that?"

"No, no pain." Kronos blinked, eyes flicking up to Apollo.

Apollo slowly moved away from the wound, continually asking Kronos if he felt pain. It was only when he reached the border between black and inflamed gold skin that Kronos hissed, his jaw clenching. "Felt that," he said.

The god nodded slightly.

Percy frowned deeply. They'd only reapplied the bandage perhaps an hour before and it already had a sticky coating of discharge stretched over the white fabric. The ambrosia paste had been absorbed by Kronos' body, but seemed to have done little to combat the infection.

Apollo didn't ask any more questions as he worked to reapply the bandage again, smearing a generous amount of ambrosia over Kronos' chest.

When he was done, Zeus was the first to speak again. "What does it mean?"

Apollo glanced back at his father, his lips pressing together. He took the glass of water and mixed nectar and a sweet sugar solution into it. Then he answered. "His skin's gone necrotic, several layers from the looks of it. I can't tell how far the infection has spread yet, since it seems to be in his ichor – which is very bad, by the way. I can't tell how deep it is either, but the entire perimeter of the wound – both inside and on the skin – is hardened and blackened. That means his left lung's probably completely infected too and since I blocked it off it won't spread into the other, which is good news. But it seems-"

"You blocked off my left lung?" Kronos demanded.

Apollo ignored him. "Wherever Backbiter touched there's an infection which has spread. One of his ribs is liquefying because it's gone necrotic." Apollo showed them the inside of the bandage, the sticky plasma over it. "This is not specifically puss or discharge. It's decayed bone and skin – decayed body cells."

Realisation dawned on Percy then. "His body's liquefying?"

"Essentially, yes," Apollo said. "Unless we can stop the infection." He pulled a chair up and turned to Kronos. The glass of water, nectar and sugar was in his hand. "And the first step to do that is to get you hydrated again and get you some energy. The more energy you have, the more you'll be able to fight the infection yourself."

Kronos' dry and cracked lips pressed together. "Backbiter did this?"

"Not only Backbiter," Apollo said quietly. "Otherwise Percy would have it too."

Percy blinked, twisting to lift up the side of his shirt. While the injury was still a bright gold, swollen and sore, it hadn't gone necrotic.

"I suspect," Apollo murmured, "that Hyperion was unable to get a few pieces of Tartarus out of you. Chances are it's them causing this."

Kronos' eyes grew cloudy slightly, and Percy tightened his grip on his hand until the haze had gone.

Apollo's blue eyes were hard as he stared Kronos down, the water in his hand. "You need to drink something. You're so dehydrated that I can't get another catheter into you to pump in antibiotics and the current one isn't able to supply enough saline to keep you hydrated." Eyes like steel, Apollo continued. "Kronos, you _will_ die if you don't drink this."

Kronos' jaw tightened. "Release my hands then."

Zeus snorted from his position leaning against the door. "Not going to happen."

"I'm _not_ going to be fed."

"None of your hands are being released," Zeus said flatly.

"Father," Apollo said quietly. "We can keep the cuff on, but detach it from the railing."

Zeus' eyes narrowed.

"He needs to move," Apollo continued. "And we're here, his other will still be cuffed. The enchantments will stop him doing anything and the cuff can stay on."

Zeus finally nodded. "But the cuff stays on."

Kronos tiredly rolled his eyes towards Percy, causing the younger Titan to crack a small smile. With the decision reached, Percy leant forwards under Zeus' watchful eye to unlatch the part of the cuff that kept Kronos' hand tied to the rail. After unlatching it, Percy had revealed the basic bolted mechanism and undid that too.

It was awkward to get Kronos sitting with one hand still cuffed down and he whined a bit as the movement pulled on his injury slightly, but Percy and Apollo managed.

Apollo patiently held the glass out to Kronos.

The Titan stared at it for several long moments, before his eyes skittered to the side slightly. "If I'm drinking it, it's going to be in something other than glass."

Apollo lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment and instead fiddled about for a few minutes before coming back with the water in a plastic cup. Kronos' fingers closed around the plastic, his arm shaking slightly.

Percy was already supporting him to help him sit up, and he figured that Kronos wouldn't appreciate any more assistance. Percy pressed his lips together, watching and ready to help, but resigned to wait until Kronos requested assistance.

Kronos took his time to drain the cup, taking a small sip at a time.

Percy glanced up when the door closed, relaxing when he realised that Zeus had left.

The remaining god in the room sighed as he took the plastic cup back. "Sorry," he apologised. "I tried to tell him to wait until I'd done the checks and figured out what was wrong with you."

Kronos flexed his free arm, shaking it out with a slightly pained frowned. "Why are you helping me?"

Apollo shrugged. "You're injured – I'm a healer. Why not?"

The Titan's frown deepened. He didn't resist as Apollo cuffed him back to the railing.

The god sighed deeply. "We'll wait a few hours to see if you keep that down before getting you another. I'll see about getting you un-cuffed to get ichor flowing again, your legs are probably numb."

Kronos' eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched Apollo leave, closing the door behind him.

Percy exhaled deeply. He clicked his tongue. "Zoi, Agápi, Exousía."

At his call, the three cubs skittered out from under the bed where they'd been sheltering.

"Right," Percy said as the three sat in a little line before him. "You three – I think Kronos needs some cheering up."

Kronos' eyes widened in horror as the three kids climbed up the sheet that dangled onto the floor – strategically placed by Percy so the kids could reach Kronos without him having to lift them. "Percy," Kronos groaned. "No."

Percy just smiled. "Don't be a wuss," he chided, watching at the cubs bundled together in the concave of Kronos' stomach.

* * *

 **So I have very little medical knowledge, please don't look too deeply into the medical stuff in this chapter.**

Lord Nitro: Yeah, I'm definitely making an effort to make Kronos still seem dangerous even when he's tied down onto the bed. I figured that Gaea and Kronos have an interesting relationship in this xD.

ClioJackson: Eh, Kronos just can't do anything about them yet. Percy may be acting calm, but he's fully aware that he's in enemy territory. Both he and Kronos are basically hostages, so Percy's feeling a little bitter that his dad's just going along with it. The cubs will be able to shape-shift eventually, but their natural forms are the cubs.

Matt: Tempting, very tempting. But I've got those two already to do.

sidaqlotay07: You will have to wait and see.

Brookstar: Nice! Thanks. xD

Guest: Yeah, that sounds like Kronos' situation xD.

BlueFireRunes: Yeah, you really should. Leander will be a little jealous with the new additions.


	4. Septic Shock

_Chapter 4 - Septic Shock_

Percy was quickly slipping into a routine.

In between the periods when Kronos was awake, Percy was able to leave to get himself a quick meal – though he never stayed in the mess for any longer than was necessary – and get the kids fed, still lukewarm milk.

Then he'd be back with time to spare, time to just sit and observe Kronos as he slept, before Kronos woke and inevitably panicked. Without fail, every time Kronos came around he panicked, eyes glazed and unfocused until he ran short of breath or Percy was able to calm him – whichever happened to come first.

When Kronos had fallen asleep after his initial wake-up, Apollo had snuck back in to put another catheter beside the first one. Kronos had not been pleased when he woke to find himself hooked up to yet another thing.

As it currently was, Kronos was very slowly recovering through Apollo's ministrations, Percy's care, the regular mix of water and a few other things that the god in question was able to slip into Kronos either with or without the Titan's knowledge.

Kronos, hands still tied to the railing, was soothing one hand over the cub sprawled over his abdomen when Percy returned from a meeting the gods had ordered him to join. Percy was faintly surprised to see him up.

"How's your chest?" Percy asked as he reached across Kronos to grab the water for him, fiddling to un-cuff a hand as he did so. Kronos didn't need prompting, taking the concoction from Percy and downing it.

Kronos shrugged faintly, then winced. "It's fine." He blinked at Percy, and then his eyes unfocused slightly and slid past him, staring at nothing.

Percy frowned, reaching for the bandage and carefully unwinding it. The past few days the necrotic skin had stopped spreading so quickly. Percy's frown deepened and he traced a finger over the slightly swollen streaks through Kronos' skin. Kronos' skin was clammy and far, far too cold for an immortal. The dark, swollen lines criss-crossed out from the injury.

The younger Titan's jaw clenched. "Kronos," he said, loudly to get the other Titan's attention. Percy lifted a hand. "How many fingers do you see?" Kronos shot him a dull glare. "Just humour me, Firefly."

The old mocking name for Kronos seemed to get his attention. Kronos sighed, but followed the request. He blinked a few times before giving Percy an answer. While it wasn't answering Percy's question, it definitely answered something.

Percy pressed his lips together. "I'll be right back," he promised, leaning forward to briefly kiss Kronos. "Try to stay awake."

Kronos frowned at him. "Percy, I'm…" His frown deepened slightly. "I'm fine."

Percy ignored him, making his way for the door out of the room and making sure it was shut behind him before running.

"Hey," a voice yelled after Percy in the main market street of Olympus, "watch where you're going, _Titan_!"

Percy would've turned and given the nymph a harsh retort, if he wasn't preoccupied.

Percy didn't slow even as he neared the throne room doors, throwing himself at them with all his strength and knocking them open on their hinges. One of them slammed against the wall and he immediately had the attention of the gods.

Zeus' expression twisted in anger as he rose to his feet. "I thought I had dismissed you," he boomed.

"Yeah," Percy said. "You had." He wanted to get straight to the point, wanted to tell Apollo that he needed him, but didn't. Percy bowed to the god. "And I apologise for disrupting your _highly important_ meeting," Poseidon's lips twitched slightly, but Percy didn't look at him just in case it would make him laugh, "but Kronos just asked me where he was. And I'm pretty sure I've already told him a few times over the past days. He's out of it, completely. Eyes weren't focusing." Percy turned to Apollo. "I need your help."

Apollo looked to Zeus. "It seems serious," he gravely told his father. "Very serious. It could be something fatal."

Percy's eyes widened slightly.

Zeus sighed heavily. "Very well," he relented with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You are dismissed, Apollo."

The god gravely nodded.

As soon as they left the throne room, Apollo sighed and stretched. "Thanks, Perce," he said, winking at the Titan. "You saved me from having to listen to any more of that. _'Titans spotted in Michigan, Titans in Virginia. Titans everywhere!'_ "

"Really?" Percy asked.

Apollo paused. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Percy smiled. "Probably not," he agreed, before he dropped the topic. "I'm serious though, I think Kronos might have an ichor infection now."

Apollo grabbed hold of Percy's forearm and flashed them into Kronos' room. He blinked as he observed Kronos. "Ah, yes, I see what you mean."

Percy swore under his breath, rushing over to the bed. "Kronos," he said fiercely as he cradled the older Titan's head in his hands, "Kronos, come on. I told you to stay awake."

"I'wake," Kronos slurred, blinking rapidly at Percy. The heart-rate monitor was beeping a lot faster than it should be. "Do'worry."

"Yeah," Percy growled, "I am."

Apollo was busy fiddling with the various drips. And, as Percy watched, Kronos' eyes unfocused, glazing over briefly as he blinked at Percy, and then they rolled up in his head.

Percy's eyes widened. "Kronos-"

"I was me," Apollo curtly told Percy. "I need him asleep."

Percy noted the drip in the crook of Kronos' elbow feeding him a steady supply of a thick, white solution. "What…?"

"Carfentanil," Apollo said. He pulled on some gloves, nodding to the panicking cubs whom were nosing at Kronos. "Can you take them and yourself outside?"

"What are you going to do?" Percy questioned.

The god pressed his lips together. "I'm going to remove any particles of Tartarus that still remain," he said.

"Is this bad?"

"Depends. It has come on _very_ quickly, which is cause for concern." Apollo frowned briefly at Percy, before he turned to face the heart-rate monitor. "And if I'm right it's been chugging along in the background for a while." As the look on Percy's face, he elaborated. "Septic shock. The infection has reached a vital organ, essentially. Now _go_."

Percy nodded sharply and grabbed the cubs, gathering them up in his arms despite their squirming and crying for their father – at least that's what it seemed to be – and then Percy left the room, leaving Apollo to sort it out. This was far beyond Percy's capabilities now.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, it's very short, I know. I'll make up for it the next chapter, promise.**

 **Lord Nitro: Yeah, very yuck.**

 **Matt: He will, slowly.**

 **aRTsyisAwesome: Deja vu? What from? Eh, just ignore everything else in life and focus on the stories.**

 **Brookstar: Basically, yeah.**


	5. Omniscient

**Chapter 5 - Omniscient**

Percy realised while he was waiting that the cubs could see. Zoi wasn't just blindly exploring now, but bounded around with youthful enthusiasm as he sniffed at everything he could find. The other two cubs weren't far behind their brother.

Far from being clumsy, blind cubs, the three were shaping up to be quite energetic individuals. The three eventually lined themselves up in front of the door back into Kronos' room.

"Percy," a voice said from the entrance and Percy twisted until he saw Poseidon striding across the room towards him, face set in a deep frown.

"Dad." Percy sighed. "I thought you were all in a meeting?"

"We were," Poseidon informed him. "It finished, so I came to see you. You seemed… distraught, when you ran in."

Percy frowned slightly at his father. "How long has it been?"

Poseidon lifted an eyebrow. "Two hours."

And that was why Kronos was the Titan of Time, and not Percy. "Oh." Percy pressed his lips together, pretending that he wasn't hearing the muttering around them.

His father frowned. "Walk with me," he requested.

Percy glanced towards the room where Kronos was. "I should stay here."

"Apollo's with him, Percy. He won't let Kronos die," Poseidon assured him. "We won't be long anyway."

Percy hesitated. "But-"

"Spend some time with your old man, son?"

Percy scowled. "Guilt-tripping me into it isn't fair."

Poseidon just smiled, completely shameless as he watched Percy gather up the cubs. Then Percy turned to face his father. "Well? Go on."

The three immortal cubs trailed after Percy and Poseidon as they left Apollo's temple, but that just brought Percy onto the streets of Olympus. He tried not to show how much the gossip affected him, but it was hard. Especially when citizens of Olympus saw the cubs trotting along by Percy's side. Percy sought out the cubs and kept them close. He wouldn't be surprised if an arrow suddenly shot from their surroundings aimed at his kids.

Poseidon took Percy to an open grassy area with a large lake in the centre.

His father seemed somewhat tired as he turned to Percy. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "The two of you don't deserve the hate you get."

Percy pressed his lips together. "Yeah, well, I'm used to it now." He tilted his head to the side to watch the three cubs hesitate. The grass was obviously too different for them to be calm, too squashy beneath their little paws. Little Zoi whined and pressed his cold nose against Percy's ankle, eyeing the grass around him with suspicion. Silver-eyed Exousía snarled and pounced on her sister Agápi, the two girls starting to tussle in the dirt. Though they squealed when they brushed against the grass. Percy put his arms on his hips, frowning down at Zoi. "What are you doing? Come on, you're supposed to be the brave one, little guy." He gave Zoi a little nudge with his foot, hoping the cub would go play with his sisters. "Go show them who's the boss." But, just like Kronos would have, Zoi turned his puppy eyes towards Percy. His heart melted into a puddle of goo. Percy softly gave Zoi another little nudge and, again just like Kronos, Zoi's mood changed and he growled softly before pouncing onto Percy's foot.

"They shouldn't be here."

Percy glanced up at his father, fiercely narrowing his eyes. "They're staying with me," he defended.

"I know – that's not what I meant," Poseidon said softly. He sighed and sat at the edge of the lake, patting the ground next to him.

Percy sat, soothing a hand over Zoi's raised hackles. The girls retreated to Percy, searching for something familiar to them and settling next to his legs, leaning into his warmth.

"Wasn't it?"

"Percy," Poseidon sighed. "Please. Listen." He waited until he was sure he had Percy's attention before continuing. "Apollo's finally fixing Kronos properly. Once he's able to move and stand and fight, Zeus will take him away from you. You will be put on trial for high treason against us."

"I'll be executed," Percy guessed. It wasn't like it was anything that he wasn't expecting. Zeus was eerily similar to Kronos in that regard. "So what's your plan?" He questioned as he tightened his grip on the cubs – still so small and weak and easily crushable.

Poseidon made small whirlpools in the lake. "In one of my regular visits to you, you take your chance."

"I don't have a blade," Percy reminded him. Lies, of course. Percy's never forgotten Riptide, the blade of the sea that he's kept.

Poseidon smiled. "Of course not, my dear brother must have misplaced one."

Percy hesitated. "Dad-"

"No, Percy. You are my son – I value your life far more than I do that of Olympus. Perhaps one day you will understand that a father will do anything for their child." Some would, some wouldn't. Percy was already realising that he'd do anything to keep his own kids safe. From the look on Kronos' face every time he looked at the cubs, he felt much the same. "Percy, this is no place for you to raise them. I have faith that you will be a brilliant father, you and Kronos both – with a little push in the correct direction, perhaps."

Percy shut his eyes. "What about you?"

"Erebus is still out there somewhere," Poseidon said. "And the other Primordials seem to have mostly disappeared, save for a few. Zeus will do nothing to me, no matter what he suspects, so long as Erebus is out there. He will not risk losing Atlantis' support."

"What's he planning with Kronos?"

Poseidon sighed. "He was going to get him to swear fealty to the Olympians."

"Kronos would never do that."

"Really?" Poseidon asked softly. "Not even if your life and those of your children depended on it?"

Horror bloomed and Percy's stomach churned. "That's why I'm still alive," he realised, feeling sick. "I'll be the leverage, then I'll be killed as soon as Kronos has sworn fealty."

"Yes."

"Kronos would be proud of Zeus' manipulations if he weren't the one who'd suffer," Percy said bitterly.

"That he would," Poseidon agreed. "You see why I want to help you?"

"Yes," Percy admitted.

Poseidon nodded slightly. "Good. Because Iapetus will be in New York tomorrow evening."

Percy stared at his father. "How…?"

The god winked at him. "I have my sources."

Percy slowly nodded. "Alright. Yeah, let's do this."

Poseidon smiled. "I waited until the cubs were able to see before I decided to contact them," Poseidon said. "Or as close to when I assumed they'd be able to see."

Kronos waking had startled the cubs. Percy didn't want to know how they'd react to fleeing Olympus, and he found that he didn't particularly want to know. "Kronos may not be healed," Percy said quietly.

"Probably not," Poseidon agreed. "But this may be your only option before Zeus makes his move. He'll wait until Kronos is somewhat healed before getting him, so that may be for the best."

"How will we get past the gods?" Percy questioned. "Kronos won't be able to fight. I can't keep him upright, keep an eye on the cubs, and fight."

"I'll deal with that," Poseidon promised. He reached over to clap Percy on the shoulder, squeezing slightly. "You are no god, Percy. I cannot say that I am pleased by the way things have turned out, but if you are happy, then I am happy. I am proud of you, no matter what happened – do not forget that."

Percy nodded slightly. "I won't," he softly promised. "Thanks, dad."

Poseidon simply nodded in return, and the two immortals turned to watch the cubs. The three had managed to clamber onto Percy's legs and balanced there, peering down at the grass. Exousía tackled Agápi, sending the two down onto the grass. They squealed in panic, little claws scrabbling to get back onto their perches.

"Honestly," Percy moaned. "You kids are supposed to be courageous. What's wrong with you?" Zoi sneezed, the sharp sound startling his sisters and managing to send himself tumbling backwards with a surprised little yelp. Percy struggled to contain his laughter.

"They'll grow," Poseidon said, not bothering to stop himself from laughing like Percy was. "Don't worry, they'll grow."

Percy smoothed out Zoi's hackles again, his other hand reaching for the girls. "I hope so. As entertaining as they are, I worry for them when they're so small."

* * *

 **Not anything about Kronos here, on purpose. A little more on the cubs though and their first interactions with grass xD.**

 **Qwertywerido: Sorry, I've been busy.**

 **Matt: I've taken on a lot of extra days at work.**

 **Guest: Oh, they've not forgotten about them. There's just not been many light-hearted moments for it. That will be part of the next chapter.**

 **Lord Nitro: You're welcome.**

 **Colts12broncos18: Thanks xD. Percy getting along with the gods? Not really. Apollo is a healer, so he's just doing his job.**

 **PuddlePirATEpro: I can't? I did!**

 **Brookstar: Well, we'll find out, won't we?**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was short. Sorry.**

 **ClioJackson: Oh, things can still get much worse for Kronos. Apollo's just doing his job as a healer.**


	6. Electrifying

_Chapter 6 - Electrifying_

Percy returned to Kronos after his conversation with his father, the three cubs close on his heels and not straying far.

It gave him some measure of relief now that he knew what was going on and could see an end in sight. Saying that, he still had to get Kronos off Olympus. In his room, Kronos was waiting for Percy to return.

Kronos grinned at Percy when he entered the room. "Feel great," he promised.

Apollo was washing his hands over by the sink in the corner. He grunted, turning to face Percy. "I give it another few days for the infection to clear, then he should be good. His natural healing will start to kick in now."

Percy nodded. "Right. Thanks, Apollo."

The god smiled. "I'm just a healer, Percy." He sighed. "That, and you're my cousin."

Percy crossed the room to Kronos, grunting as he stretched before sitting. The cubs squealed as they found their way onto the bed. Apollo took the hint and left the room, leaving Percy with Kronos.

Percy smiled, leaning towards Kronos. He pressed his lips to the Titan's. "Hey," he greeted.

Kronos grunted. "You look happy."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you're smiling properly. With your eyes. And they're crinkling." The Titan mockingly imitated the expression and Percy scowled, punching his arm. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Liar." Percy pressed his lips against Kronos' temple. "We're leaving," he whispered, "tomorrow."

Kronos' eyebrows rose. "Right," he said sceptically. "How do you think that's gonna happen?"

Percy sighed. "Just go with it," he ordered. "It'll all work out," he promised.

" _Liar."_

"Oh shut up."

Kronos smiled, reaching out towards Percy and hauling him closer. "Come on," he muttered, "I'm finally free of him."

"Hang on," Percy murmured, leaning away so Kronos couldn't kiss him. "Did you know he was still there?"

"Ah, maybe subconsciously, but-"

"You didn't tell me," Percy growled. "You asshole!"

"Percy, don't be mad," Kronos whined, pouting at him like a petulant child. "I was going to tell you, promise. Percy, please don't be mad at me."

"I _am_ mad," Percy grumbled.

"Then don't be," Kronos said.

With Kronos looking at him like that Percy couldn't help but sigh, his anger melting. "You're an asshole."

"I'm your asshole," Kronos promised.

"Okay, Kronos, what did Apollo dose you with?"

Kronos looked remotely offended. "What?" Then, apparently deciding the line of conversation was getting nowhere, he pulled Percy closer and moved over. Percy sighed, but settled down on the bed. "Nothing. I just… I can think clearly for the first time in weeks. Months. They're my own thoughts."

"And what are you thinking?"

Kronos pressed his lips to Percy's forehead. "That I love you and always will."

"Cute. What brought this on, Firefly?"

The older Titan scowled briefly. "I… the Rivers," he admitted. "Tartarus."

Percy stilled. "What do you remember?"

"Too much," Kronos whispered to him, moving to bury his head in the crook of Percy's neck. "I wish I didn't remember."

"That bad?" Percy questioned.

"Yes," Kronos admitted. "And while he was still in me… you remember back in Tartarus? The first time?"

"You mean the time you kept me captive?" Percy mused. The _and tortured me_ went unspoken between them.

"Yes. But Tartarus' influence over you was preventing your mind from snapping." Kronos pressed his lips together. "Now that he's gone…"

"You remember everything," Percy finished for the other Titan.

Kronos sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

Percy was distracted by a cold nose pressing against his hand and peered down at Agápi. She whined at him before curling against his warmth. "I thought you remembered everything already."

"No."

"And you still woke up screaming?" Percy asked. "Great."

"I thought I'd just warn you," Kronos murmured.

"Consider me warned." Percy tightened his hold on Kronos, their customary position swapped around. Considering that Kronos had come back from apparent torture by the Primordial Tartarus himself, Percy shouldn't be surprised that he was seeking out some comfort. "I'm here," he quietly promised. "I'm here." He pressed his lips against Kronos'. "Get some sleep," he suggested quietly. "We leave tomorrow."

Several hours later, at early afternoon the next day, Kronos woke. His sleep had been wrought with his memories, but Percy had managed to keep him sleeping. His chin rested on the crown of Kronos' head, green eyes glaring at the door just in case anyone disturbed them. Percy tightened his arms when Kronos woke, keeping the Titan encircled until his breathing evened out.

"How are you feeling?" Percy questioned.

"Better," Kronos murmured. "Can't we stay like this?"

"All you want when we get back to Othrys," Percy promised. "Your… wound?"

Kronos grunted, shifting so there was enough room between the two that he could expose the injury to the air. Percy noted that Apollo had stitched it up again after he'd dug out what remained of Tartarus. The injury wept a little, but far better than before. It looked to be sealing itself over, the blackened skin regaining its colour.

Percy pressed his lips together. "It's healing quickly."

"Yes, it will."

"Too quickly."

"What?" Kronos sighed. "I can reopen it if that's-"

"No, that's not what I meant, stupid. What's the time?"

"Ah, three?"

Percy huffed. "Great." Percy reached out for his father, careful to not touch any other immortal minds around him. He told his father the new development, and the god agreed to the change in plans. "Come on," he said. "Dad's going to distract the others."

Kronos squinted at him. "It's broad daylight, Percy. We won't get far."

"We've got to try," Percy insisted.

"It is suicide," Kronos moaned, but he forced himself to sit up. The cuffs were still settled over his wrists.

Percy stripped the bed of its sheets and made a little sack. He grimaced before turning to their kids. "Sorry, little cubs, but this will be easier this way. Then you guys aren't in plain sight."

Kronos was clothed in the same trousers he'd been stabbed by Nico in, and nothing on the upper part of his body. There was nothing they could do about that, since no one had supplied Kronos with a shirt. He pulled irritably at the cuffs, but they refused to come off.

"We'll deal with them later," Percy promised. He slipped a hand into his pocket, fingers closing around Riptide. "You ready?"

The older Titan took a few stumbling steps then gritted his teeth. "Yes," he said completely unconvincingly.

"Liar. Here," Percy slung Kronos' arm over his own shoulder, helping to support him. The mostly-healed injury in Percy's side burned with sudden pain, but he fought through it. "Come on."

Percy was desperate, but as usual, Kronos was correct.

In broad daylight making their escape was difficult. Percy was able to pry open the window and drop down, Kronos joining him soon after. They completely avoided the main street, keeping to the shadows cast by temples and other buildings.

Even then the alarm was soon raised.

Armed guards flooded the streets and Percy knew they had to move faster to get away before Zeus called a stop to Poseidon's _emergency_ meeting.

They turned a corner and promptly came face-to-face with a guard's spear point. Percy swore even as he flicked the cap off Riptide and raised the blade to slash the point off the spear. Next to him, Kronos' hand closed around the stunned guard's throat and slammed him into the ground, snapping his neck in a split second.

Thunder cracked overhead with a ripple of lightning across the rapidly darkening sky.

"Shit," Percy gasped.

Kronos was wheezing for breath, his single lung unable to supply sufficient oxygen. Yet he still managed to gasp out, "Told you."

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Zeus growled. In gleaming golden armour he looked a lot more divine than the two tired Titans before him.

Percy grunted. "Leaving. What do you think?"

Zeus smiled. "How do you expect to do that?"

Percy felt movement behind him and turned, knocking away Athena's spear – when did she get back from Tartarus? – before it could stab either of them. "Nice try."

Kronos wavered as he was forced to stand on his own two feet and Zeus' eyes followed the motion. "You're still weak." He pointed his sword at his father. "Kneel and I'll be merciful."

Kronos snorted. "Go fuck yourself."

Zeus pressed his lips together. "Alright." He sighed. "Let it be known that I gave you this choice."

Percy's eyes caught Apollo's amongst the beings watching. The sun god shook his head slightly at Percy in despair, eyes flicking to Kronos.

"What are you-"

Electricity crackled and Kronos _screamed_. The cuffs on his wrists sparked, sending lightning through his body and his veins illuminated sharply.

Percy's eyes widened in horror as the Titan dropped, landing on his knees with a heavy thud. The smell of burning flesh filled the street. "No – stop," he pleaded. His jaw tightened. "It was my idea! STOP!"

Zeus didn't stop until Kronos knelt, panting for breath, on the cobbled street. The god stepped forward and Percy moved to block him, but the sharp volts sent into Kronos in response had him backing down. The younger Titan moved aside, lowering his head slightly.

Zeus rested the point of his sword – his master bolt in a different form – on Kronos' shoulder. "Swear fealty. Else I will find out just how long it will take for lightning to finish the job that Tartarus started in liquefying your insides."

Kronos' hands fisted.

"Kronos," Percy whispered, his voice cracking slightly. This was his fault, Kronos had said that it was a bad idea. He cleared his throat. "Leave him, Zeus. This is my fault."

"Oh," Zeus said, "I haven't forgotten you. You will be executed and burnt and then your ashes scattered over the world. It should take you thousands of years to reform, and by that time this would all be over."

Let it never be forgotten that Kronos is a possessive immortal, especially when it came to those he loved. The Titan – still on his knees – growled lowly and glared up at the god. "You won't touch him," he seethed.

"That is not your decision to make."

Percy had memorised Kronos' eyes a long time ago, right back down in Tartarus. It had been a skill that he'd needed to survive. And the flicker of silver across his iris didn't belong. Kronos' eyes momentarily – for a very small moment – burned silver and then Percy's vision exploded into brilliant silver.

* * *

 **So, some bad news. My father has left us once again. It's a good thing I'm taking a gap year, since my mother was already depressed before that and now... well, you get the picture. So either I might use fanfiction as a distraction and try to pretend that nothing's wrong, or my updates will be slower as I try to figure out what's going to happen and whether I should punch my father when I next see him. Due to this, I will _not_ take reviews just saying _'update_ ' well and have every intention of delaying any future update by a week for every such review I get. **

**The support of you guys will help me get through the next few weeks so really any comment (but not _update_ ) will be appreciated.**

 **Matt: Nope. OotU is just there but I'm not gonna be starting the next chapter until this story is finished. WFLT is gonna be a two-shot so I'll do that one quickly.**

 **Mistress1296: Nope. This story.**

 **Guest: Immortal demigods will be shown soon. The cubs _will_ get a human form as they are immortal and generally immortals can shape-shift. Titans next chapter. Primordials I'm purposefully avoiding mentioning.**

 **thegoldraven: Hey, gods and Titans have their good sides and bad sides. Yes, yes it is. But Zeus very nearly succeeded. Thanks!**

 **Raxacoricofallipatorious: Thanks! Oh yeah, it's definitely weird for Poseidon.**

 **Guest: Yes, yes they are.**

 **Brookstar: you should look that up on Youtube. Animals first encountering grass. Some of its really amusing.**

 **ShadowsClaw: Yeah, he's a good dad.**

 **ClioJackson: Stuff always goes wrong in this fanfic. Yeah, I hope I'm going the cubs justice. Poseidon has always secretly cared and Zeus is really just scared of Kronos being on the loose. The execution deal is explained at the end of the chapter by Zeus. It depends on what happens to the body after the execution.**

 **Alwaris: Yeah. Not really as planned xD**

 **Colts12broncos18: Yeah, Poseidon's a good dad. The Titans have always caused chaos for the gods so you can sort of understand from their point of view. Yes, disguise the good things with bad things! I love doing that xD. Percy and Kronos happy... now that's not something I've thought of before.**


	7. Iapetus

**Chapter 7 - Iapetus**

Percy was on his back.

Something thrummed beneath him, the quiet groaning of a car's engine. Percy twitched his fingers, forcing his hand into a fist. His muscles angrily protested against the movement, stiff and uncomfortably warm.

A wet nose pressed against his palm, little paws hammering against his chest, and then a tentative lick across his face.

Percy spluttered and opened his eyes, finding golden eyes blinking down at him. He reached up, tapping the growing wolf cub to get him to back off as he scanned the room he was in. The back of a van somewhere, and crumpled a few feet away from him was Kronos.

Percy made a sound that came out as a garbled exclamation, butchering the Titan's name as he did so. There were wicked burns running up and down the Titan's arms, slowly-healing blotches of burnt skin on his chest and flakes of skin on the right side of his face.

"Percy?"

Percy's head whipped around, eyes narrowing as he defensively tensed, determined to protect Kronos. But Iapetus' silver eyes beamed at him. "Iapetus?"

"Oh good. You're up." Iapetus seemed particularly pleased, but there was a weariness in his eyes that still lingered. "Good."

"Kronos… what happened-"

Iapetus shrugged, reaching forwards to fiddle with the radio of the van. Percy's eyebrows furrowed as the news blared from the speakers. _"- still baffled over the bizarre occurrence yesterday above Manhattan. Scientists have assured us that this is_ not _an apocalyptic event, however are still unsure as to_ how _an island has appeared floating above the city-"_ Iapetus turned down the volume, setting it to mere murmuring in the background.

The silver Titan smiled grimly. "I don't know what Kronos did up there, but it burnt a hole straight through the fabric of the Mist."

Percy stared at him. "I… is that possible?"

"Apparently so," Iapetus said. "Hellfire is particularly known for burning through most things, but the Mist… that's something else entirely. I wouldn't worry though, it'll reform soon enough. But we should have enough time to get to a safe house."

"Safe house?"

"Well, since the Olympians have essentially locked down Othrys, we're having to stay somewhere else."

Percy frowned. "Really? Where?"

"What do you know of Elpis?"

"The Primordial?"

"Yes, Perseus," Iapetus said tiredly. "The Primordial."

"Honestly not a lot," Percy admitted. "Why?"

"She has a firmly neutral stance," Iapetus explained. "She can't be bribed with anything. Hence she makes for a good safe house."

Percy squinted out of the windows. "Where are we?"

"Does it matter?"

Percy's eyes flicked over to Kronos. "How long have we been in here?"

"Eh, a few days. Kronos just about ruptured something with his explosion – Titans aren't meant to use powers of the Primordials, prolonged usage will tend to liquefy us from the inside out."

"So that explosion. The silver fire," Percy said. "That was… what, exactly?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Something to do with Tartarus," Percy murmured. "But yesterday Apollo removed the last particles of Tartarus from Kronos. So how did that happen?"

"The particles were Tartarus' physical hold on Kronos. We removed his hold on his soul when we fished Kronos from the Stygian Swamp. But it's particularly hard to get rid of any memories from experiences like that."

Percy pressed his lips together. "There's got to be _something_ we can do."

Iapetus nodded. "It'll be hard. Very hard. What we're looking at isn't normal – PTSD for mortals is very different to immortals."

"PTSD?"

"Waking up screaming? Not knowing where he is, the confusion… reluctance to talk. Admittedly I don't know a lot about what goes on in the Swamps, but I do know that it's not something immortals usually walk away from without scars. Maybe those scars are different this time, maybe they will never fade. Maybe Kronos will burn everything down around him every time he gets angry. Or maybe not. Maybe the best thing we can do is stay with him, no matter what."

Percy slowly nodded. "No matter what," he agreed. His eyes flickered over to Kronos as the Titan groaned and shifted slightly, pulling on his burns. "Will he recover?"

"Slowly," Iapetus promised. "But that's not the problem here. He _will_ recover – the problem is stopping him from pulling on Tartarus' powers. It's more difficult than it sounds."

"I don't know – it sounds pretty difficult," Percy grumbled.

Iapetus shrugged. "Yeah, it could take years. And Erebus is still out there despite our best efforts otherwise."

Percy blinked. "Could you try to keep your eyes on the road please?"

"You speak as if I need to," Iapetus grumbled, but nevertheless he glanced back to the road for all of five seconds before once again turning to face Percy. " _But_ – very importantly – now that you're both going to be back, your little mutts can finally meet their uncles and aunts."

"Oh crap," Percy bemoaned. "Not Hyperion. He's staying away from them after what he did to Leander. And keep your damn eyes on the road!"

Iapetus let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah sure. It's good to see you again, Perseus."

"You too," Percy agreed quietly, falling silent as he saw Kronos' fingers twitch slightly. He grinned as he lightly nudged Kronos' left arm, one of the few places not burnt. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. You look incredible."

"Shut up," Kronos slurred weakly. "Fuck, my head hurts."

"I'd imagine it would," Iapetus mused. "Hellfire burns immortals whom aren't of the Underworld. Despite all the time you've spent there recently, you're unfortunately not of the Underworld yet."

"Funny," Kronos said scathingly. "I'm sure you'd love that."

"Well it may mean that I see less of you, but that wouldn't necessarily be so terrible, little brother."

Percy smiled. "By Chaos, Iapetus, I've missed you."

Kronos' left hand found its way to Percy's. "I can't say the same, but I've most missed a real bed." Percy's heart nearly melted as Kronos pressed their joint hands to his lips. He gently touched the burns on the right side of Kronos' face. "I'm fine," Kronos assured Percy.

"Liar," Percy accused. "You burnt yourself with Hellfire, Firefly."

"Your point?" Kronos lifted an eyebrow, despite looking like it hurt to do so. "I'm with you, aren't I? As long as I'm with you, I'm fine."

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Iapetus grumbled, fiddling with the volume of the van until it drowned out their voices in the back.

* * *

 **Over two months... nearly three. Gods, I'm so sorry. This was all I could manage to get out, and I'm not sure how long until the next update, but hey at least this is out right? So. Updates for me. I have not punches my dad, despite the videos of cute cats, dogs, horses and sharks that he's been spamming me with - trust me, it was very tempting (I have a sort of admiration for sharks and he knows that). My mum hasn't changed and this past week has been particularly bad - this morning I was woken up by her crying which is never nice (and I think she's just started again so I'll finish this quickly) - but hey. My dad can go fuck himself - that is my conclusion. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it won't be as long as this one was. We'll see how things go.**

 **TatsuyaShiva4: He's not dead**

 **thegoldraven: I think I took long enough**

 **The Titan of Despair: Well good luck! That's great to read, thanks.**

 **ShadowsClaw: She's still not much better, but we're just about managing.**

 **ClioJackson: Kronos cute? Ha, I'll have to sort that out. Yeah, I probably will message at some point since all my friends are off at university.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **PuddlePirATEpro: Close. Very close.**

 **Colts12broncos18: Yeah, Iapetus' eyes are silver. But it wasn't him.**

 **BlueFireRunes: We're managing.**


	8. The Traitor

**Chapter 8 - The Traitor**

Positioned snugly in the centre of Nebraska, Elpis' Hearth catered for all beings, having wings that were set up only for mortals and some for only immortals.

"Not here," Kronos groaned as Percy helped him out of the van. "Not again."

Iapetus gathered the three cubs in his arms, nudging the doors shut behind him. "Shut up. Elpis won't tell anyone."

"She tells everyone," Kronos bemoaned. "She tells everyone _everything_."

Percy helped the tired Titan walk after Iapetus, the older immortal leaning heavily against his side. Percy tucked his arm around Kronos, slinging the other's arm over his shoulders. "You know her?"

"Briefly," Kronos muttered. "She let Erebus beat me up."

The former demigod frowned heavily. "Iapetus, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Despite being a Primordial," Iapetus called back to them, "she does care for mortals. She's aware that this could rip the world apart, so she'll keep quiet. As long as the mortals hope, she'll stay by their side."

Kronos let out a low hiss as he limped across the car park, following after Iapetus. "How quickly will this heal?"

"Very slowly," Iapetus drawled, "but it's your own fault. I'll see if I can't find something to hasten the healing though."

"It seems as if I'm always injured," Kronos muttered.

"That's because you _are_ ," Percy grumbled. "Honestly. It's a pain."

"It's entirely your fault, Perseus," Iapetus added lightly. "Kronos wasn't too bad until you came along. Now he throws himself into reckless and dangerous situations to save you – you're a terrible influence on him."

"I thought he was supposed to be a good influence," Kronos rasped out. "Wasn't that your intention?"

Iapetus didn't answer, instead juggling the squirming cubs in his arms as he opened the door with a small electronic card. Once the door had shut behind Percy and Kronos, he lowered himself to the ground and released the cubs. There were several demigods in the main room and their arrival didn't go unnoticed.

"The idea," Iapetus said, "was that you didn't get him killed. In case you've managed to somehow forget, I was _against_ this in the first place. Never did I ever say that I wanted either of you two to get together in any way, shape, or form. For both of your sakes. But _you,_ " Iapetus fiercely directed towards his youngest brother, "seem to always do the complete opposite to what I suggest."

The three little cubs stayed close to Kronos, pressing their fluffy little barrelled-bodies flush against his calf.

Iapetus tilted his head to the side, lips twitching slightly.

"Not a word," Kronos threatened. Despite the terrible burns across his body, he still managed to look rather terrifying.

"Wasn't going to mention it," Iapetus promised.

"Brothers!" A voice boomed, and Hyperion barrelled from the doorway further into the sprawl of corridors. He grabbed Kronos in a bear hug, forcing the air from the smaller Titan's lungs in one large rush. "You're alive!"

Kronos yelped as he was almost lifted from the ground. "The _burns – idiot_." He sighed once he'd been dropped back down, grimacing. "It's good to see you too, Hyperion."

His brother grinned, turning his attention to the cubs. One of them – Zoi – was growling at the immortal who'd dared to lay a hand on Kronos, while the other two were crouching behind Percy's legs. "And these are the little bastards?"

Iapetus, ever the more caring of the three, murmured, "Perhaps we should allow them to sit before hounding them for information, brother?"

"Of course, of course," Hyperion quickly agreed. "Come on. This way," he called over his shoulder as he retreated back through the doorway he'd previously plunged out of. Kronos groaned before following after him, Percy hovering at his side in case the Titan stumbled. But in front of the demigods and minor immortals, Kronos suddenly seemed more than capable of walking himself.

"How much are we paying Elpis?"

"A fraction of what we have stored," Iapetus assured his brother. "Money's not an issue here."

The Titans were all gathering in the cantina, word having spread of Percy's and Kronos' return. Kronos settled into the closest chair to the entrance, trusting Percy and Iapetus to watch his back. It forced all of the Titans to stand and swivel their seats unless they wanted to have to twist for the entire duration of the meeting.

The three cubs settled down arrayed between Percy and Kronos, two sprawled out beside Percy's chair and the last one tucking itself against Kronos' calf.

Kronos seemed pleased to once again find himself the centre of all the attention. Dozens of pairs of eyes fixed on the Titan. He leant back in the little wooden chair, somehow managing to not topple over backwards and to make the chair look somewhat alike to his neglected obsidian throne back at Othrys as he lounged in it.

Kronos took in a deep breath. "Right," he said gruffly. "Hit me. Bad news first. Let's get it out of the way."

"Erebus is gone," Iapetus flatly said from behind Kronos.

"I said bad news first, brother," Kronos grumbled, "don't make me hopeful for nothing."

"Not dead gone," Hyperion added, looking rather amused. " _Vanished_ gone."

"Still not seeing the issue there," Kronos mused. "If he's gone somewhere then he's not causing trouble."

"Oh, he _is_ causing trouble," a voice assured Kronos. Kronos jerked more than Percy, the former demigod promptly narrowing his eyes as his lover's former queen. Rhea's lips twitched up slightly. "Just where we can't see it."

Kronos straightened up, looking rather indignant for someone with burns covering one side of their face. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Crawled in with the rest of the vermin," Hyperion drawled.

Rhea shot a scathing look in his direction, looking ready to retort, but Kronos cut across before he could. "And even _you_ don't know where he is?"

She eyed him wearily. "No. Why would I?"

He shook his head, looking rather pleased with himself. "I've had a lot of time to think recently."

He pointedly ignored Hyperion's mocking " _Really?"_

"Everything that's happened… shouldn't have happened." He cocked his head to the side, golden eyes burning into the Titaness. "I'll admit, at first I didn't quite think it was possible. I thought that even _you_ wouldn't _dare_ to go that far… but perhaps I was wrong."

"Kronos?" Iapetus questioned, clearly wondering if his brother had gone insane in the time he'd spent imprisoned in Tartarus and on Olympus.

Kronos' shushed Iapetus. "Leander was no accident, was he? You knew – or at least guessed – that Perseus would find him. You knew you had to be there when he did, but you also knew that you wouldn't be able to if I knew it was you. The game would be up before it even started then. _You_ told Erebus when Perseus wasn't near me, when I was preoccupied so couldn't protect him and Erebus took the opportunity to kill him." He shook his head slightly, expression wrought with indecision. "I just don't know if your dishonesty has continued since then, if your actions have been genuine more recently – or not. So, I will ask again, Rhea. And I expect an answer. For your sake, I hope it is an honest one. _Do you know where Erebus is_?"

Percy's eyes flicked between Kronos and Rhea, watching as her expression twisted. She inclined her head slightly, turning her eyes away from Kronos'. "Glacier National Park."

"Good," Kronos praised, lips twitching up slightly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He hummed, the sound betraying his amusement at the unfolding events. "Hyperion," he said with a sharp gesture at Rhea, "I'm assuming that there's an unused room somewhere in all this mess. You wouldn't mind removing her, would you? If I'm being honest, I've had quite enough of her recently." He waited until Hyperion had escorted Rhea from the cantina before sitting up slightly. "Right," he said as Zoi clambered up the chair to settle down in Kronos' lap, "next bit of bad news?"

The silence was immediately broken but several of the Titans trying to speak at once.

"Hey," Percy sharply said. "One at a time. _Idiots_."

Kronos' lips spasmed slightly as he valiantly tried to stop himself from smiling once again. Percy was right – of course – they were idiots. But they were his idiots. Iapetus sighed heavily from behind Kronos, still faithfully watching the door and Kronos' back. Next to Iapetus, Percy didn't even bother with stopping his grin. Agápi yawned at Percy's feet, baring sharp canines at the yammering Titans in the process.

By Chaos, but it was good to be back.

* * *

 **My exams are officially over. Yay. I haven't really had time to look this over for mistakes or anything... so there may be some. I'm on holiday tomorrow until next sunday and I'm not sure what the state of the WiFi will be or how good it will be, so may or may not be able to update another story next week. My long-awaited horse riding holiday in Spain which I'm sure will be amazing.**

 **Update on me in case anyone may be interested... parents divorce troubles still ongoing with my father refusing to volunteer up finance information. And somehow about midway through last month I think I managed to trap a nerve in my right elbow which I haven't got checked out yet... because of my holiday that I'm going on (I don't want to be told I shouldn't go).**

 **Oh. And I am now part of a new fandom - Highlander (the series). I stopped writing intending to do more revision... and promptly got distracted by Highlander and Methos (Peter Wingfield) and - last but definitely not least - Kronos (Valentine Pelka). Yes, in season 5 of Highlander there is a Kronos xD. In my opinion, the best damn villain in the entire series. I may or may not start a fanfic based on Highlander, who knows?**

 **fudgefight: Don't ignore A level work xD it never goes well. Thanks :) (trust me I'd know).**

 **Thalia Grace456: Thanks :)**

 **son s of Poseidon: Yes, I am.**

 **Jenny: Yeah, everything eventually gets better :).**

 **shadowkat83: Yup. I do, they asked me first :).**

 **dr. riptide : Yes, they are great, aren't they xD.**

 **thegoldraven: A lot of confusion xD. Elpis is a daughter of Nyx and Erebus, like Thanatos and Hypnos.**

 **Guest: Thanks :)**

 **ClioJackson: Define _okay._ xD.**


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9 - Plans**

The sight that greeted Percy's eyes in the morning was definitely one that he'd missed. On Olympus, Zeus had done his best to keep Percy and Kronos separate so waking up to find the Titan's warmth pressed against his side had been a rare occurrence.

The curtains were still drawn together, the window of their en-suite room slightly open so Percy could hear the screeches of young demi-titans playing from outside. He cracked open an eye to check that their room was still the same way he'd left it last night and to give Kronos' injuries a glance over while the Titan was asleep, just to check that the infection was still fading. It would be terrible for the excitement of the day before to have caused even more issues for Kronos just when he was starting to get better.

There were three lumps of fur curled together in a gap between the two Titans' feet. Zoi blinked his golden eyes and peered up at Percy before yawning and resting his head back down onto a foot. Percy thought it was Kronos' for a brief moment, but then felt the slightest pressure and realised their legs were just completely tangled together amongst the sheets.

Percy smiled and pressed his lips to the bare skin between Kronos' shoulder blades, nosing his way up his back and over his shoulder until he reached the Titan's jaw. "Morning," he whispered.

Kronos stirred slightly before grumbling and muttering a few half-hearted expletives about undivinely times in the morning. "Sleep," he insisted, twisting towards Percy slightly. "Everything important was dealt with yesterday."

"Ah," Percy murmured, "so _that's_ why you refused to come to bed."

"Guilty," Kronos breathed.

Percy's gaze flicked down the bed to where Exousía was watching them, sharp silver eyes trained onto the two Titans. Percy sighed. "What's the chance of them being more than wolf cubs?"

"They're immortal," Kronos said, shifting himself over with a wince so he could study his daughter in turn. "Of course they're more. When they choose to change their forms, they will."

"They're called the Sacrifices, right?" Percy questioned.

The elder Titan frowned. "Yes. Why?"

Percy pressed his lips together. "Nothing," he sighed. He'd just thought of another creature that's considered a sacrifice, one he'd tried to find on Olympus while Kronos was there, but the gods must have moved the cow-serpent elsewhere. "Nothing," he repeated.

"Perseus-"

Percy smiled and shifted so he could press his lips to Kronos', swallowing his protests. "Really," he said. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe you," Kronos said when Percy relented.

The former demigod smirked. "You never believe anyone, Kronos." He rolled onto him so he could kiss the Titan properly, even being mindful of his injuries. Kronos didn't seem to mind, content to lie back as Percy kissed him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kronos said, finally drawing Percy's attention back to his lips. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Barely," Percy scoffed. "You could be better." He sighed, stealing a final kiss from the lazy Titan before he pulled back. "I'm sorry," he said, "but you should firstly be resting."

Kronos scowled, looking prepared to convince Percy to continue.

"And I really don't think I can do anything with those three rascals watching," he said, jerking a finger over his shoulder. Though when he turned to look at them, the three cubs looked to be sleeping. At least up until the point Percy shifted his leg away and Zoi's head dropped down with a startled squeal. That set off the other two, Exousía and Agápi, and they promptly judged the lump under the mattress to be the cause of their brother's distress.

Percy let out a startled shout as two pairs of claws and sets of teeth tore at the mattress in a fierce attempt at attacking his foot.

Still half beneath him, Kronos shook with silent laughter. Percy growled and poked his chest, causing his chuckles to break into a pained gasp.

"Well I think we're up," Percy said after a quiet chuckle.

Kronos groaned and rolled over with a slight wince, apparently trying to suffocate himself with the pillow. With a slow smile, Percy trailed a finger down his exposed back and pulled the covers back, smile slowly growing wicked.

"On second thought," Percy said. "Maybe we can give it another hour or two. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

Before kicking the covers back completely, he turned to face the three cubs. Despite only being a few months old, they seemed oddly aware. In fact, Zoi was getting up, apparently intent on investigating what Percy found so interesting beneath the covers. "Go find Uncle Hyperion and Iapetus," he suggested to the cubs. Fortunately, the three seemed to adore their Uncles, and the mere mention of them was enough to stop Zoi from trying to crawl between the sheets. Consider it a lingering sense of mortality, but Percy did _not_ want the young immortal to see that neither he or Kronos was wearing anything underneath the covers.

Once they'd disappeared to hunt down their Uncles, Percy grinned. "How long can we drag this out for?"

"That depends entirely upon how vulgar you want them to be when they decide to speak."

Percy considered it for all of a second. "Better be quick then," he decided.

"Not too quick," Kronos grumbled.

"Yeah," Percy agreed with a fond smile, "not too quick."

* * *

When Percy and Kronos finally reconvened the Titans, it was mid-afternoon. They would have been out at midday, were it not for Kronos deciding to sneak into the shower with Percy, and then getting rather interested when Percy had to search for his clothes under the bed.

By the time the two stumbled out of their room, Hyperion and Iapetus both looked completely worn out.

Percy grinned. "Thanks," he said cheerfully to them, feeling calmer than he had in a while. It wasn't like he and Kronos had been able to do anything with the gods hovering around them. The former demigod smiled smugly as Kronos strode to the closest chair, unable to completely mask his limp.

Hyperion raised an eyebrow, not missing Kronos' slight wince as he sat down. "Good night?"

Kronos chuckled. "Good day," he corrected.

"You mean while you were enjoying yourselves, we had to look after these bastards?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes I wonder why I've put up with you all this time."

"You and me both, brother," Kronos drawled. "Rhea?"

"Trying to convince Atlas to let her go."

"Let him know she's on thin ice, would you? If he can think of _anything_ to shut her up…"

"Anything?"

"Yes."

Hyperion nodded. "And what about that?" He questioned, pointing a finger at the muted TV set against the far wall.

 _WORLDWIDE CHAOS_ the headlines proclaimed, the image of a reporter standing outside the Empire State Building taking over the screen.

Kronos' lips twitched up and he summoned the remote to his hand, unmuting the TV.

 _"-officials are still unsure as to the cause for this phenomenon. While many believe this is a hoax, it's still unclear as to the extent of the chaos that's still un-folding. It seems that this is occurring all over the world, sudden flying cities being revealed and monsters out of Greek mythology stalking our streets. While the government had issued a statement asking everyone to remain calm, we understand that various Intelligence Agencies are working around the clock to determine exactly what has happened. But some citizens have come forward with increasingly desperate answers – is it possible that an entire world has remained hidden from our sight ever since mankind began? And, if that's the case, why are they suddenly now revealing themselves? We will now switch over to our correspondent in California, where we understand a similar event to here has taken place."_

Kronos tensed as the screen switched to the visible empty fortress located on the top of Mount. Tamalpais – Othrys and muted it again. "They haven't figured it out."

"All the pieces are there," Hyperion mused. "They're just trying to think of another answer."

"Mortals see what they want to see," Kronos remarked. "It's in their nature. They've convinced themselves that there's a God out there, or that their science is the only answer that exists, so much that they cannot see another answer when it's right before them."

"The arrogance of mankind," Hyperion agreed.

Kronos smiled somewhat gently as a plan began to take hold. "Hyperion," he said, "how many mortals exist today?"

Hyperion raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to count every ant that passes by my feet?"

Kronos sighed. "Perseus, how many mortals are alive today?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, before everything happened, it was around seven billion." By everything, he meant before he fell into Tartarus about three-hundred and five years ago. "Then there was that population explosion and Zeus made the decision to kill off loads of them to control the population…" Percy shrugged. "No clue. Sorry."

"More than… oh, ten million, shall we say?"

Percy stared at him. "Yeah. Like several hundred times more, probably? Don't quote that. Why?"

Kronos leant forward, smile growing into a wicked grin. "These mortals want answers? They want something to see, want something to _believe_? We'll give them a belief. We'll give them something to believe in the existence of – to destroy their faith in their gods, their faith in their science and in their very existence."

Hyperion grinned. "I like that plan," he said.

"We were nearly unbeatable with ten million worshippers in the Golden Age," Kronos declared. "How will the gods manage when we have _billions_? How could they hope to match us?"

"You're going to reveal our existence," Percy breathed, realisation dawning on him suddenly. "Kronos – is that a good idea?"

Kronos grinned. "It's a _brilliant_ idea." He shifted to observe Percy with a crooked smirk. "You haven't had worshippers yet. Let me show you how powerful we Titans truly are. Allow me to lay the world at your very feet so that you may set it alight with but a thought."

Percy stared at him. "Kronos," he whispered, "I don't… I never _wanted_ power. I want _you_."

"You have me," Kronos said to Percy. "Now and forever," he promised. "We'll set everything back to the way it should be, the way it was once before."

* * *

 **The direction this story is taking is completely different from the original draft... so it should be interesting.**

 **Snowstorm: Thanks! Yeah, I wanted it to be realistic. The two do actually fit well under the right circumstances :).**

 **Dretoven: ... 24 hours? That's fast. Yeah, I wanted Percy to be powerful, but it's just boring if he can snap his fingers and obliterate all his problems . I like my Percy/Kronos :)**

 **SuperPotterJackson5: Wow, thanks :)**

 **Scarlet Skyler: It was brilliant!**

 **actuallyafish: Wow. Thanks! Yeah, I look back at some of the first chapters and kinda just cringe lol.**

 **The Titan of Despair: Ha. Family is still chaotic, but I've got away and I'm at University now. So it's a lot better...**

 **ClioJackson: I got into the university I wanted to, so yeah. They went ok :). Yeah, Rhea was very involved with a lot of things. I figure Oceanus would look like mid/late 30s, along with some of the other older ones, but Kronos and the younger of them mid/late 20s. I figure if you can look any age you want, why noy younger?**

 **Matt: Leander is currently at Camp Half-Blood as part of the deal.**

 **ShadowsClaw: Yeah, highlander's very good. Still in love with it lol. Well, I got into Southampton uni so I'm happy.**


	10. Tsunami

_Chapter 10 - Tsunami_

Percy knew how mortals tended to react to the unknown, since he was one himself once. Mortals have a formula for their knowledge of earth, their science and technology showing them what is real and what was not through equations.

Greek gods and Titans could not be found through equations.

Perhaps the proof for their existence was put down as mere anomalous results, things that didn't quite add up to the expected trend.

If Kronos had announced it over a television broadcast, they'd have been laughed off as a hoax. If they didn't make a show of strength at the same time, they'd have the world's weapons trained on them the instant everything was revealed.

They had to make themselves out to be heroes.

So Kronos' plan was simple.

Oceanus situated himself deep in the Pacific and forced the water up in a massive surge, raising a tsunami from the depths of the ocean. Percy waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet on the Golden Gate Bridge and looking west over the ocean.

His strength was making disasters, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stop them too. Kronos leant against the railing next to him.

"You could have stayed at the inn," Percy said. "I know what I'm doing."

"Figured you wouldn't mind the company when it starts," Kronos mused. "And it's good for me to be walking."

"Apollo said take it easy."

"It's a _walk_ , Perseus. It's not going to kill me."

Percy turned to scan the tourists around them. "I don't know about that. If we've misjudged this it'll all go sour very quickly."

"They don't have any bronze," Kronos said. "And a punch will break their entire arm long before my face."

"Right," Percy agreed, "because your face is the important thing. Wouldn't want it to get damaged."

Kronos' lips twitched. "Exactly," he said, sounding pleased. "Glad you see it my way."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're a nightmare."

Kronos' eyes widened mockingly. "You dream of me? How sweet."

Percy wondered if _his_ hand would break before he damaged Kronos' face, but then thought better of it. He could always punch the Titan later – better to not do it in front of the mortals they planned to sway to their cause. Percy just sighed.

The Titan King smirked, recognising Percy admitting defeat when he saw it. "Hyperion should have secured Othrys by the time we're done," he said, changing the topic to spare Percy further annoyance.

"Okay."

"Perseus…"

Percy hushed him. "Shush," he said, turning to face towards the west. He could feel it, a giant surge of water racing inland from the depths of the Pacific. "Kronos, just what did you say to Oceanus?" He demanded.

Kronos quirked an eyebrow. "Why? Is it important?"

Percy stretched his senses out across the sea, searching out the approaching tsunami with precision beyond the capabilities of the mortal demigod he once was. He could feel every current and every push of the water like an extension of himself.

The first wave crept closer along the horizon, rearing up as it approached the shallower waters of San Francisco Bay.

"Yeah," Percy said hollowly as the crest of the tsunami rose to be level with him – standing on Golden Gate Bridge at two-hundred and twenty feet above water level – and then didn't stop.

Kronos' lips twitched up as he studied the tsunami. "Not the best I've ever seen," he mused, "but it will do."

" _It will do?"_ Percy demanded angrily. Mortals on the bridge shoved past him and Kronos, screaming at the tops of their little lungs as if the noise would cause the tsunami to miraculously turn around. Percy seriously reconsidered punching the other Titan. "If that hits it will swamp the state!"

"Then I suppose that it's a good thing that it's not going to hit, isn't it?" Kronos smiled as he watched the tsunami approach, leaning against the railing.

For a few precious seconds, Percy simply stared at the other Titan. Despite his still-healing injuries, Kronos stood tall and proud. With the setting sun behind the tsunami and the breeze tousling his dark hair, Kronos looked every inch the Greek deity he was.

The Titan quirked an eyebrow at Percy. "If you want it to hit, I don't truly have any protests," he said slowly to Percy, apparently confusing his inaction for indecisiveness. "Though it would be marginally better for Othrys if you _were_ to stop it, but I can always plan for other eventualities."

Percy was more concerned by his sudden thought that no matter what he was, he wasn't truly a Titan. Perhaps by title, but not really. No, mortals had been singing songs and holding festivals for Kronos for eons. The Titan King had been a story and a nightmare in the hearts of man since long before Percy's father had even been born. He'd probably caused his own cataclysms to wipe out whole species – more than all of the gods combined.

Really… what right did Percy have to stand beside him?

"Perseus!"

Percy shook his head and cleared his throat. "Right," he said. "Okay." He turned to face the tsunami again, the gargantuan wall now reaching over the height of the supporting towers at seven-hundred and fifty feet. He shut his eyes to better focus on feeling the force of nature instead of seeing it approach. Percy couldn't stop it completely, not at the force it was racing towards them – he didn't have enough time.

As soon as those thoughts passed through his mind, at his side Kronos stretched out a hand towards the water. Slowly, the water started to loose it's speed. It was an image truly from the world of mythology – Kronos slowing the tsunami bearing down on the state, a single man stopping a destructive force.

For a moment, strength surged through Percy's limbs. He raised his hands up and _grabbed_ the tsunami. With a fierce cry, Percy caused it to crumble in on itself, the trough collapsing forwards and causing the crest to collapse backwards, decreasing the height of the wave considerably. With that done, Percy spread out his hands and splayed his fingers to spread the tsunami's force over the entire region.

The resulting surge crashed harmlessly against the cliffs protecting San Francisco Bay and rushed in through the entrance to surge a few feet up the beaches at the other side of the bay.

Percy slowly lowered his arms and opened his eyes, breathing deeply as he did so. At his side, Kronos observed him with a small smile.

Percy swallowed, staring out over the flat ocean to the west, the setting sun turning it a brilliant gold.

The bridge was completely silent.

The chaos which had overtaken it only seconds before as everyone rushed to find cover had paused. Hundreds of pairs of eyes fixed on the two Titans as Percy stepped back from the railing.

In the silence, Kronos' words were easily heard. Even more so by the dozens of phones and cameras trained on the two Titans. "Poseidon really is getting bold," Kronos mused, placing his hands behind his head with a crooked grin. "To attempt such a large-scale assault."

He flung an arm around Percy with a wide grin. "Shall we go?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead strutting off down Golden Gate Bridge with that crooked smirk of his still firmly in place.

Percy took one last glace out over the sea, just to make sure that Oceanus wasn't being a jerk and sending another – even bigger – tsunami their way, before turning and following after Kronos. "Hey, Kronos, wait up!" When he caught up to the Titan, he grinned. "So, since we just saved the state," Percy said, "do you think we could get some snacks on the way back?"

"As long as it's not that useless junk you seem so fond of," Kronos said casually as he intertwined their hands.

"Hey, that _junk_ is an important part of American Society! Its Western Civilisation, Kronos. You've got to love it."

"The only thing I've _got to love_ is you, and that's more than enough for me."

"Aw, sweet. But we're still getting something junky and full of fat and preservatives on the way back."

Gaping mortals were following every inch of their conversation, all of them scattering out of their path as they strode by.

"That's horrible."

Percy snorted. "I don't know," he mused. "They're so full of preservatives I might live forever just eating them!" The look of disbelief Kronos gave him was totally worth it.

"That's not how immortality works, Perseus."

"I don't know, Kronos, has anyone tried it before?"

Kronos just sighed and pulled him closer. "You're deliberately obtuse," he murmured, before pressing their lips together.

Percy grinned and he was honestly happy just staying there. The sun setting behind Kronos framed him in golden light. "I love you," he honestly told the Titan.

The Titan King smiled – a genuine one, not the smirks he was pulling off when he was being deliberately frustrating. "I know," he murmured. "Now, we'd better be going," Kronos said just before they heard the _thump-thump_ of a helicopter's blades approaching from over the bay. "Before anyone arrives."

Percy snickered. "Zeus, you mean?" He asked purposefully, just for the cameras.

"Honestly," Kronos said with a heavy sigh. "He just doesn't understand when enough is enough, does he? Sending Poseidon to do this…"

"Time to go," Percy said, holding Kronos even closer as his form ripped apart into a miniature tornado.

Percy reappeared outside a small McDonalds to find some junk food, before disappearing once again – with Kronos in tow complaining about the fat in the Happy Meal – and formed on the plateau of Othrys, the giant doors spread open wide to welcome them home.

Kronos strode in, every part the Titan he was born to be. Percy trotted behind him, munching on the Happy Meal and trying to pretend that he was supposed to be with Kronos. Their brief moment of teamwork on the bridge aside, it just made it all the more obvious to him that there was a gulf between the two of them regarding Percy's place in Othrys.

Percy just couldn't see it. And he knew that the stronger Kronos grew, the more it became obvious that he was on another entirely different plane of existence to Percy, that gulf would merely grow until they both crumbled apart with it.

And Percy didn't want to lose Kronos. Not again.

Percy lengthened his stride to catch up and wordlessly offered Kronos the Happy Meal. "Chicken?"

Kronos seemed to consider the pros and cons of the food offered to him, before he hummed and helped himself to the nuggets that remained.

Maybe they weren't completely hopeless, Percy mused to himself as he watched.

* * *

 **So consider that tsunami akin to the one in that San Andreas fault movie, basically. Only like... 500ft taller so it clears the Golden Gate bridge? I will admit that I haven't seen the movie, but I've spent several hours researching tsunamis and all that and ended up watching lots of videos... fun. I kind of realised that this is really the first time we're actually seeing Percy's domain in action, since it wasn't all that well mentioned when he caused an earthquake, so I tried to do his powers justice, along with a little bit of Oceanus' (since he made the tsunami in the first place) and Kronos'. This fanfic I'll really try to explore more about their powers, show Percy to be more than a mortal now. He's had his time as a mortal - now he's got to be an immortal. So there will be a lot more of him showing off a little.**

 **As for Animal Within, it'll probably be another few weeks for the next chapter to be ready, unless Kronos decides to give me more hours in my days. I've got to figure out a few more details before I move forward with writing more for that chapter.**

 **BlueFireRunes: TBH I don't really know where it's going to go either, Kronos and Percy just kind of take control no matter what I want. Well... I kind of know what's going to happen but... xD**

 **Guest: Ha, really? Thanks**

 **Matt: Yeah, Kronos doesn't really understand human nature, because he's never been mortal. So... it should be interesting.**

 **Ghostfall: Yeah, TAW has mostly taken over a little for me too. But CbD is getting a little overdue attention now.**

 **Sparky Edition: thanks :)**

 **ShadowsClaw: No. Kronos never learns his lessons. They have to be beaten into him because he's such a bull-headed idiot.**

 **sidaqlotay07: I will :)Good chapter ! :) Take your time for update.**

 **SuicidalRainbows: I can't wait to see where it's going to go either! xD**


	11. Distractions

_Chapter 11 - Distractions_

It was one thing to know what they'd done, but entirely different to watch the various videos go viral.

"Fascinating," Kronos murmured, leaning back on his throne as he studied the news broadcast, flicking from the protests at the base of Olympus to Percy's video.

"I know," Koios said, "look at the technology," he drawled, sounding rather impressed. "They've come a long way from the impoverished cockroaches."

"Not that," Kronos said distractedly, gaze still fixed on the video of Percy. "Isn't it glorious?"

Percy shrunk down slightly in his own throne, crossing his arms at the several glances thrown his way. "Kronos," he said. "Focus."

Kronos coughed. "Yes. Of course." It still took him another few seconds to drag his eyes away and focus back on the other Titans in the throne room.

Hyperion rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath to Iapetus, the Titan snorting in response.

Kronos narrowed his eyes in their direction, before he straightened up slightly. "Remarkably enough," he said, "the mortals still seem to be calling it all a hoax. Even after Perseus' incredible display."

Oceanus coughed something that sounded eerily similar to " _whipped_."

"And Oceanus, of course," Kronos added as an afterthought. "But-" he paused, eyes being dragged back to the news broadcast as it yet again replayed the moment when Percy had stopped the tsunami.

Percy sighed heavily. "Kronos. I'm here. Not in the video." Faintly, he wondered if the older Titan would throw himself at the screen of Mist if they left him alone with it long enough.

The former demigod couldn't say Kronos' fascination was unusual, however. Several of the Titans had been eying him with a new respect since their show on the bridge. Kronos' respect simply decided to show itself as a stirring at the Titan's groin.

"I know that," Kronos grumbled. The attention was doing wonders to Percy's ego. Percy also found himself watching, completely amazed at the roaring success that their little show had been. While he'd been so focused on how Kronos had looked in the chaos they'd caused, alight with power in a way that only he could be, Percy hadn't thought he could ever look similar. Yet, in the videos that were taken of them, he looked as if he'd stood at Kronos' side for millennia. Percy looked like a true Greek deity from Ancient times as he collapsed the tsunami with Kronos' assistance. He remembered the feeling of the power he'd felt flow through him, the _glee_ at being able to stretch out his abilities further than he had before.

The power he'd felt was a drug, one he desperately wanted to get his next fix of. Percy wanted to really see what he could do, he wanted to reach out to the earth around them and rip it apart at the seams just to see if he could.

With a heavy sigh, Hyperion crossed the room and turned off the news broadcast. "It's simply repeating everything now. And I don't doubt that if I leave it on, you," he pointedly fixed his gaze onto his youngest brother, "will be _completely_ unable to focus."

"I'm not that bad," Kronos grumbled.

"Yes. You're worse."

"But look at him-"

"We know. Your little lover is coming out of his shell."

Percy wondered if Hyperion meant that innuendo or if it was entirely accidental. "Hyperion. You too. Focus. And I'll have you know that Kronos' _little lover_ isn't little," he said pointedly.

Kronos seemed rather smug as his brother spluttered.

"Why am I surrounded by immature idiots?" Iapetus asked in bewilderment.

Oceanus shrugged. "They were the unlucky ones. It happens with every family."

Why could the Titans never focus? Percy sighed heavily. "Kronos. This is an important meeting. We need to plan our next steps."

"Hey – _idiots,_ " Kronos barked, immediately getting the attention of his brothers. "Enough fooling around. We have a war to plan." His brothers straightened.

"Right," Hyperion agreed. "War. We're at war."

"For the hundredth time," Iapetus sighed.

"The mortals seem to be struggling to connect the dots we've laid out for them," Kronos said. "No doubt they'd rather we weren't real. Unfortunately for them, we are, so they'll have to suck it up and get on with their lives."

"Hopefully with some offerings," Hyperion added.

"I don't need to hope for offerings," Kronos said. "I will ensure we receive them. Now – we know that Erebus is in Glacier National Park, according to Rhea's word – which, granted, means very little."

"So – what?" Percy questioned. "We storm the National Park?" He asked dubiously. "That'll go down well with the mortals."

"They're already figuring out that something's off with the Park," Iapetus said. "No doubt Erebus has been exposed to their sight-"

"Poor bastards," Hyperion murmured, "having to witness that – _ouch, Kronos, that hurt you bastard-"_

"Continue, Iapetus," Kronos said over Hyperion's whines.

"The mortals are starting to flee the area he's taken residence," Iapetus continued. "It should be possible to assault his base without causing too many protests."

"Convenient."

"Yes. But we may as well take advantage of it."

Kronos drummed his fingers on his throne. "What do you think, Percy?"

Percy blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Kronos grumbled, "is there anyone else called _Percy_ in my throne room?"

Percy cleared his throat. "I don't think we should upset the mortals. We're depending on them if we want to get stronger. Wait until all of them have left at least… and then we go after Erebus. This has gone on for long enough. It has to end, and soon."

Kronos inclined his head. "I'll work on a battle plan," he said. "Get everything prepared. We'll wait for them to evacuate before moving in."

"And finish him," Iapetus said hopefully. "Chaos knows that Erebus has been a pain for long enough."

"You're all dismissed – not you, Perseus." Kronos said. "I would have a word with you."

Percy waited before all of the others had flashed out before raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Something bothered you regarding that footage," Kronos stated. "What was it?"

The former demigod sighed. "Up on that bridge… Kronos, you're _everything_ to me right now. The only thing I have left. Erebus has already killed me once – I don't want either of us to go through that again. And… looking at you, and then at me. You can tell who was the mortal and who never was. I just…"

"You think you don't fit in."

"Yeah. But then I saw that footage… and realised that I do. And, honestly? That kind of scares me." Percy stared at his hands, realising for the first time that he didn't actually recognise them anymore. His hands had always been rough and calloused from hundreds of years of wielding swords, but now… "I won't age. Ever. I'm going to eternally be stuck as an eighteen year old. Forever."

"I could have been worse," Kronos finally said. "You could be a fifteen year old forever. Eternally pubescent."

Percy was horrified at the thought. "Gods, no," he said, watching as Kronos' lips twitched slightly. "I just don't really know who I am anymore. When I stopped that tsunami… I wanted to let it continue, Kronos. I wanted to make it bigger. Wanted to show the mortals whom I am, show them what I can do."

"I know," Kronos said. "It happens to a lot of us. It's the nature of existence, Perseus. Everyone wants to rule the world, really. No one wants to be the ruled. When you give someone the opportunity to flip the world around… they'll do so. Without a second thought."

"I love you, but… I don't know if I can live forever."

"We'll work on that," Kronos promised. "We have eternity to work on that."

Percy slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"But, for now," Kronos said, "we have to worry about Erebus. When he's gone – _then_ I'll be all yours."

Percy's lips twitched. "Forever?" He asked dryly.

"Or as long as you'll put up with me," Kronos said wryly. "Whichever so happens to finish first. And, after this is dealt with, I'll take you on a date – that's mortal tradition, yes?"

The son of Poseidon snorted. "Yeah. That's mortal tradition. What's immortal tradition?"

Kronos rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly? I haven't the faintest idea. It varies from kidnapping to seducing to…whatever you'd call Zeus turning into animals and weaselling his way into other people's beds… Zeus being Zeus."

Percy snorted. "Well, I guess we're more on track with the immortal tradition than mortal."

"That we are," Kronos agreed warily.

"Now, your _little lover_ looks like it needs tending to before you show yourself in front of the others again," Percy said, visibly pulling himself together again. "Off you go. Have a nice cold shower."

Kronos looked rather disgruntled with being thrown out of his own throne room, before he raised an eyebrow. "You could always-"

"Alone, Kronos," Percy firmly said. "You're getting spoilt. Shoo. I need to find our three little pests too," Percy added. "Chaos only knows where they've gone," he said with a heavy sigh, resigning himself to searching the entirely of Othrys for their three little Sacrifices.

* * *

 **Nothing much to say here... other than soon we will _finally_ encounter a scene semi-planned since CbT... sorry for this being more of a filler chapter rather than actual plot... but it's like early morning now and I just want to go to sleep so... this is all you're getting. **

**Faeyre: Yes, yes they did.**

 **Dretoven: I can't either :p**

 **Sparky Edition: Kronos saying cute stuff at all is a miracle xD**

 **Matt: Yes. Yes they will.**

 **Ghostfall: Hey, us mortals don't know any better xD.**

 **BlueFireRunes: Right, because Kronos is good lol. Kinda sort of worked them out a bit this chapter but... yeah.**


	12. Executioner

**Chapter 12 - Executioner**

It took Percy four increasingly desperate hours to track down their kids after leaving Kronos to simmer.

Much to his dislike, Hyperion was taking full advantage of once again being an uncle and was detailing to the three terrors just how they could live up to being terrors. "Please don't encourage them," Percy pleaded. "If they get any worse I may just pull my hair out."

Percy wasn't surprised to see them finally taking after the Titans and taking on a human form. Zoi's golden eyes gleamed with the same mischievousness in his father's. "What would you look like without any hair?" He questioned.

"Let's not find out," Percy said firmly to the young Titan. Percy didn't know much about raising kids, and even less about raising immortal kids, but figured he'd had a fair bit of practice when he'd raised Leander.

"I think we should find out," Hyperion encouraged.

"You're a pain," Percy informed the older Titan.

Hyperion shrugged. "Yeah. So I've been told."

"I prefer him with hair," Excousia murmured, sidling closer.

"That's good to hear," Percy said. "We have a lot to do," Percy said, his humour disappearing in a flash. "The three of you need to-"

"Just wait a minute," Hyperion said. "You're not going to hide them, are you? I know you wouldn't do that."

Percy tensed. "If we're going to war, I don't want them hurt."

"They're Titans," Hyperion huffed. "Sure, they're young, but at their age I was-"

"I don't _care_ what you were doing," Percy grumbled. "I don't want them taking part. It's dangerous."

" _We're_ dangerous," Agapi retorted.

Percy sighed. "Erebus will incinerate you with one finger," he said.

"We're stronger than that," Zoi insisted. "We can take him."

"Uh huh," Percy said. "Sure. Before that you all need to grow so you can stay out of this because you're still smaller than my waist."

"We're big and strong!" Zoi disagreed.

"When compared to mortal children, maybe. When compared to Primordials? Absolutely not."

"But-"

"No."

Hyperion rolled his eyes. "Relax, Perseus. The worst that can happen is that they go to the Pit."

"They could fade."

"Not at that age," Hyperion retorted. "They're young. They're full of untrained, unfiltered divine energy. A newborn immortal contains enough energy to make Kronos look like a firecracker."

"We don't need that kind of firepower, Hyperion."

"We will," Hyperion assured Percy. "Trust me. We will."

"They're _not_ participating."

"But we want to help!" Zoi exclaimed.

Quite frankly, Percy would have preferred that the three had stayed in the form of wolves, unable to speak and complain and beg to be allowed to take part in an extremely dangerous battle that they may or may not all lose.

"You can help by staying here," Percy firmly said, hands on his hips as he glared down at them. "Both Kronos and I will be _very_ distracted if you're all on the battlefield, and you don't want us to be distracted, do you?"

"No," Zoi mumbled. "But-"

"No buts," Percy said. "This isn't negotiable. We might all die, and I don't want you to die too." He glared rather pointedly at Hyperion.

The older Titan rolled his eyes. "Alright," he grumbled, "fine."

Content that Hyperion could handle the kids, despite his bullish demeanour and his efforts at being an asshole, he had raised his own children in the past. And despite only being around them for a week, he adored his three nephews. All of the Titans had fallen in love, which wasn't too surprising.

Percy found Kronos emerging from the lower levels with ichor splattered across his face. The older Titan avoided his gaze like a child trying to avoid his parent's ire. "Who's ichor is that?" Percy asked as he frowned at the other Titan.

Kronos resolutely kept his gaze on a non-existent blemish on the wall. "Rhea's."

"Kronos," Percy said pointedly.

The King huffed. "I was getting bored with keeping her around. She came here under the guise of protecting her son and spied on us for Erebus."

Percy sighed and tried to rub off the ichor on the other Titan's face, but only managed to smear it. "You need to clean yourself up." As disappointed as Percy was with Kronos, he knew that it was useless to argue. He was honestly surprised that Kronos hadn't cut her head off months ago.

Kronos smiled. "Perhaps," he agreed.

"Before the kids see you," Percy added. "And are scarred for life."

"They're Titans. A little ichor won't scar them."

"You and Hyperion seem to have remarkable faith in them."

"Immortals are different to mortals, Perseus. You know this. You've been one of them, and now you're one of us." Kronos seemed sad as he observed Percy, expression rather rueful.

"What?" Percy asked quietly.

"Nothing," Kronos promised. His eyes were the same shade as the ichor across his nose. "Plans upon plans. Maybe we may eventually be able to simply sit back and watch the world go by once this is over."

"Or maybe you'll insist on fighting the next war to be offered your way," Percy returned.

Kronos' smile flickered. "Probably," he admitted.

Percy sighed. "Hyperion's keeping the kids occupied for a while," he said.

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not," Percy mused. "But it'll keep them occupied at least." He cocked his head to the side. "Shower?"

That was one offer that Kronos would never turn down. He perked up. "Now?"

"Yes," Percy said. "Unless you have something else planned?"

The Titan hummed. "Oh, I don't know. There's still a lot to sort out. Plans to make. People to see, mortals to terrorise."

"Right," Percy said. "Of course. Well, if you're that busy I suppose we can make a rain check."

Kronos looked rather horrified. "Absolutely not. That can all wait. As entertaining as doing all that would be – perhaps truly for the mortals – I'd much rather do you."

Percy raised an eyebrow, ignoring the Titan's crude remark. "You were serious about the mortals?"

"Well someone has to get them back into line. If we're going to face Erebus, we need those offerings." Kronos smiled charmingly at Percy. "But that can wait." He lowered himself into a mocking bow. "Shower?"

Percy pretended to think about the offer, leaving Kronos floundering for a good few seconds, before he inclined his head. "After you," he said, offering his own sweeping bow.

Kronos flashed him a wicked grin before he faded from the corridor, forgoing any elaborate flashing in favour of speed – and to not harm his fortress after only just getting it back.

The younger Titan grinned as he followed Kronos' example. Surely Hyperion could keep the kids occupied for a few more hours.

* * *

 **Finally done. I know it's short, sorry. I'll try to churn out another one for Christmas, and with luck I can update TAW for Christmas too. *fingers crossed*.**

 **Brookstar: Thanks! Oh wow, I'm terrible at riddles! Yeah, I don't really have a beta reader anymore. It kinda fell through. Could send it through PM or email? Just as long as you don't spread it around xD.**

 **Sparky Edition: Yeah it is XD.**

 **BlueFireRunes: thanks!**


	13. Life

**Chapter 13 - Life**

Percy should have learnt by now that leaving Kronos to his own devices was a bad idea.

It wasn't that the Titan didn't try, because he certainly did, but he was born in an entirely different age. When Kronos was born from the final union between Ouranos and Gaea it was acceptable to terrorise your subjects into submission. Percy was still trying to convince him that in the modern age, tyrannical dictatorships were often viewed with extreme prejudice.

As much as Kronos may occasionally look to his siblings for input, and despite Percy being Kronos' - technically still unofficial - consort, the former demigod was under no illusions as to whom held the final word in Othrys. The ruling council of Othrys was next to useless since Kronos often did what he wanted anyway despite their protests.

With that said, Percy shouldn't have been as stunned as he was to find Kronos' image beamed across the world the following morning. From the lawn of the White House to Buckingham Palace and the residence of Russia's President, Kronos seemed to have invited himself into _every_ _single_ country's ruling power and every single place of worship around the globe. Using the ability of immortals to be in several places at once, he'd settled behind the desk of the American President even as he was giving England's monarch the heart attack of their life.

When guns were inevitably fired, the steel bullets simply froze in midair in front of Kronos causing gasps and horrified murmurs from the men and women around the globe who'd fired them. The more superstitious ones crossed themselves, and many religious leaders took to trying to exorcise the apparent demon standing before them. Those in Greece whom still worshipped the Greek deities - and those who'd recently joined the worshippers after the Mist was taken down - dropped to their knees before Kronos.

Percy shared a wide-eyed look of disbelief with Iapetus. "He ran this past you, right?" He asked, briefly turning away from the thousand or so screens of mist that copied mortal news reports. News reports from Asia and across Europe and every single country in the world.

Iapetus slowly shook his head. "Must have slipped his mind," he said.

"Slipped his mind," Percy echoed as he watched Kronos silence the protests of thousands of politicians around the globe. "Right, yeah. That must have been it."

"I have, until now, been content to sit back and watch and guard mortals from the sidelines," Kronos said, drawing Percy's gaze back to the Titan Lord. He spoke in thousands of languages at once. "But now we have a crisis the likes of which has never been seen for eons. Zeus and his... allies will not fight, they will sit back and watch as mortal-kind are decimated." A paternal smile settles on his lips. "But I cannot do the same. Against my better judgement I allowed for the creation of mortals and even helped you prosper and multiply, guided beasts to you and grew your crops to feed you." He spread his arms. "And now I must ask for your assistance. You are all stronger than you may believe, your beliefs and your prayers and sacrifices keep us alive. As long as we are remembered in your myths and legends - and in your memories - we will survive. We will survive, but we will not be strong. To ensure we can protect you, to ensure your continued wellbeing and prosperity, we need _more."_ Kronos' eyes blazed. "We need more sacrifices, more worshippers. A Primordial is making their bid for a throne, and we may not emerge from the other side of the war if we are not a match for him."

"Think this will work?" Percy asked.

Iapetus shrugged. "It will certainly make them reconsider their existences. They've spent years doing as they wish. None of them are going to like Kronos declaring an ultimatum, but they'll have to get used to it. Mortals simply believe they know best. They'll take a while to get used to the new order, but they will eventually."

"We don't have a while."

Iapetus inclined his head. "I know."

"I think it's long overdue," Hyperion declared, finally speaking up after his study of the thousands – millions – of images arrayed around the throne room. "About time they remember us. You, Perseus," he said, pointing a finger at Percy, "are going to feel what it really means to be immortal when those sacrifices start coming in." He smiled wickedly. "Trust me – you haven't felt anything yet."

"It's a calculated risk," Iapetus warned, looking rather irritated by Hyperion's enthusiasm. "When they worship us, there are also those whom will turn to the gods. Kronos can try to demean them, but they are the ones in the myths. We barely have one legend to our name, and its the one of our Fall. We won't be the only ones growing in strength."

Percy sighed. "Great." In the screens of Mist, Kronos finally finished his improvised speech with a well-hidden threat that had Percy raising an eyebrow. "Can he do that?"

"Titan of the Harvest. Trust me," Iapetus said, "it's well within his powers to have a crop failure worldwide, to cause fish and animals to flee. If he so wished, Kronos could order Mother's Creations to jump off a cliff and they'll ask which one. The gods may try to pretend otherwise, but the Golden Age was aptly named. No one had a lack of anything then, no mortal had to work or to beg or wish for anything. Kronos could just as easily reverse that as he could cause it."

"Is there anything that he can't do?" Percy demanded.

Iapetus chuckled. "He cannot command the dead."

"Fire will not obey him," Hyperion added cheerfully. "And nor will the sea. Only his own domains."

Percy grunted. "Fair enough."

Iapetus smiled. "Besides, you have the sea. It's certainly powerful enough to deal damage on its own merits. Kronos has simply played the game for longer. He knows what mortals fear and uses it against them."

But a threat to remove food sources and start a worldwide famine was going a little far, in Percy's opinion. "Well, speaking as a former mortal, it's not appreciated. If he plunges the world into a famine-"

"Relax," Hyperion said with a roll of his eyes, as if the disproportionate threat meant nothing to him. "It's only if we don't get sacrifices."

"You're all impossible," Percy growled. "Mortals are fragile."

"Which is entirely their own fault, despite them not knowing it," Kronos drawled. "They could have everything they need, as long as they accept their place." He cocked his head to the side. "Unfortunately, they started killing each other and hunting for sport. So I let them die in return. But that was practically eons ago at this point." His smile turned wicked as he sidled over to Percy.

Percy huffed. "I don't agree with it."

"I wouldn't worry," Kronos dismissed. "They'll accept it. Mortals are predisposed to believe in a higher power. It's in their nature, needing something to believe in - to believe that their puny lives have meaning." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the sour former mortal from behind. "It's an amusing little quirk of theirs."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Promise you won't drive them to extinction?"

"Now what would I gain from that?" Kronos questioned. "I have far more to lose by slaughtering them. No. I can be patient when it suits me, we'll let them come to terms with my ultimatum. But by the time we move on Erebus, they will have decided, else I shall make them. Is that fair enough for you?"

"Not entirely sure about the make them part," Percy mused. "But I'm sure we can debate it later."

Kronos' grin widened. "That we can agree on."

"You two," Iapetus sighed.

Hyperion merely shrugged. "So we have a plan?" He questioned.

Kronos smiled. "We have a plan," he agreed.

Percy groaned. "No one's going to die, are they?"

"You're the one who's last plan got me electrocuted and I nearly died. And the one before that did kill me," Kronos grumbled at him.

"Shush. You got better, didn't you?"

"That's not - that's not the point, Perseus."

Percy shrugged. "Hey, you can't complain. I've been making it up to you more-"

"Dad!"

The former demigod paused. "Yes?"

A young Titan barreled into the room, wide-eyed and stark-naked. Percy's eyes furrowed. "What are you doing running around naked for?"

Agapi shrugged. "I have hair still," he defended. "But that's not what I called you for."

"No? Well, unless it's urgent flash yourself some clothes. Hair might be appropriate while you're a wolf, but it's not appropriate in this form."

Kronos snorted in amusement, but he didn't seem like he was going to help. He was more preoccupied with pretending to be an octopus and wrapping his arms around Percy.

It was difficult to tell your child to put some clothes on while you had the Titan Lord pressed up against you from behind, but Percy managed. Agapi flashed himself an over-sized tunic that the Titans would call a chiton.

"Good," Percy said. "You were saying?"

"Uh, we were training and Zoi got hurt and-"

"Badly?" Percy asked sharply.

"No, just a scratch," Agapi said. "But - it was weird. He wasn't bleeding much, but the ground of the arena just started sprouting." His eyes widened even further. "And, well, the coliseum might not be a coliseum anymore?"

Kronos' eyes narrowed. "You destroyed my coliseum?" He demanded.

"No!" Agapi exclaimed. "The trees and nymphs did!"

Confusion made Kronos frown as he finally let go of Percy. "Trees and nymphs?" He echoed. "There are no trees, and certainly no nymphs in my coliseum."

Agapi raised his hands in the air in the universal gesture of surrender. "Yeah, well there are now." He paused briefly. "On the plus side," he added lightly, "we now have a forest in Othrys?"

Kronos glowered.

"The down-side?" Agapi questioned. "On the downside, I mean."

Hyperion snorted, whilst Iapetus was slightly smarter and hid his smile as Kronos switched his glare to his brothers.

"That's incredible," Percy said, his lips twitching.

Kronos growled under his breath. "Horrible. Not incredible - horrible. My coliseum turned into a forest-"

"I'm sure it's a very nice forest," Percy said, fighting to stop himself from grinning.

"A forest."

"It's brilliant," Agapi said with glee. "There are even animals there!"

"Hold up," Percy said. "How?"

"His ichor," Agapi said. "Excousia cut him and he healed, but his ichor just... made the forest."

Percy shouldn't be too surprised, since the three cubs were born from Kronos' and his own ichor. And Zoi was life. It made sense that his ichor would give life to anything that it touched - even going so far as to create a forest inside Kronos' precious several-millennium-old coliseum. A stray thought, however, was mildly horrified at the new information. Percy stared at the young Sacrifice across the throne room. It was even in the names that the Fates had given the three - the Sacrifices.

The former demigod shared a glance with Kronos, knowing that the Titan Lord had no doubt already figured it out.

Agapi's eyes furrowed. "What?"

Percy's heart sank at he stared at his son. "Nothing," he said. The words nearly got stuck in his throat. "We'll come and check it out later. I think we've still got to finish up here."

Agapi nodded so quickly that he reminded Percy of those bobble-heads that were sold by mortals. "Okay," he said, already turning and bolting from the throne room.

Kronos let out a short breath once he'd gone. "This is not going to end well," he said bluntly.

Across from the two, Iapetus and Hyperion shared an uneasy look. Hyperion shifted. "New plan?" He questioned.

"New plan," Kronos agreed tiredly.

Percy groaned and buried his face in his hands, resigning himself to another few hours of brainstorming and pretending he knew what the much older immortals were talking out.

* * *

 **So, university is sucking out my soul xD. Finally found some time to write this... so I hope it was worth the extremely long wait! And as much as it might not mean anything to you guys, those few minutes you spend to review really keep me wanting to post, especially with university sucking up a lot of my free time.**

 **For anyone interested in superhero Percy Jackson AUs, there's one called Olympian Plains by NEIWIS which is on the 2nd (No More Heroes) in the series and is just amazing... really, check it out. The last chapter they posted raised the stakes by like 100x and it's one of the few stories that I _literally_ check a few times a day to see if there are updates. **

**Dragonfire: I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere, but can't guarantee anything.**

 **EchoInTheVoid: Thanks!**

 **Ada: Eh... I make no promises. Thanks :)**

 **Sparky Edition: Yeah. I like protective Titans xD**

 **Snowstorm: They're his babies, of course he doesn't want them going off to war.**

 **supahneenjah: Thanks :)**

 **Matt: Let's be honest, that was a given a long time ago now.**

 **sidaqlotay07: Hyperion would incinerate anyone who dared to go near his nephews and niece.**

 **BlueFireRunes: Thanks :). The moral support is ALWAYS appreciated.**


End file.
